Anything But Ordinary
by iAnimeDarkAngel
Summary: My life is average. My family? That's a whole different story. Especially if you happen to be the daughter of Jack Frost and Rapunzel. Hidden from the face of this world, the Guardians work to bring children joy. A big problem pops up and they are doomed to disappear including my own dad. Can my brother and I fix all of this? Modern AU. Sequel of Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

**Anything But Ordinary**

. : Frozen Sequel : .

**Chapter 1: Just Another Day**

"Hey, mom, what's for dinner?"

"Food," Rapunzel sighed, "something that is edible and healthy for you and your sister."

"I know that already, geez," he rolled his ice blue eyes, "I mean, what _kind _of food. Thought that was sort of obvious, mom."

My mother frowned and chastised, "Hunter, you just have to wait until the food is on the table–"

"Ah, so we're eating beef stew tonight," the impatient teen lifted the lid of a pot, ignoring dirty looks from a certain woman, "smells good."

Nearby a younger blue eyed girl scoffed at her impatient older brother.

That would be me.

Thalia Katherine Frost.

Seriously, sometimes Hunter is so disrespectful. He needs to learn some manners! What happened to chivalry? It would help him earn a job in the future, if he doesn't turn homeless first. I heard Dad run downstairs. Yeah, I can tell which family member is running down the stairs without even looking. Hunter sprints down like an athlete passing the starting point. Mom actually walks down the stairs unless one of us is badly hurt. Dad can be heard through the entire house because his footsteps are so loud. I think he would prefer to fly down, but there is no wind to command inside. There is a little bit. However, I doubt that would be enough to carry Dad all the way downstairs.

The Frost family isn't as normal as you would think.

We all hold a secret. Or should I say secrets?

Dad, Hunter, and I all have supernatural powers. Something that came from my dad's natural powers that were given by some Man in the Moon when he 'died' a long time ago before the Internet existed. Technically, Dad's immortal in a way. I know, it all sounds like one big joke. Especially during these high tech times in the twenty first century. Honestly, I would have thought that Jack Frost was just some fairy tale character for children to read about! I used to actually until the moment Dad revealed he was Jack Frost. That was only one our family's secrets. All of us vowed to keep it within extremely close family friends and family only.

Instead of agreeing with my mother, Dad grinned and praised, "That's my boy. Hunter probably got this quick wit from me."

"Jack! You should _correct_ Hunter, not _praise _him," his wife directed her glare at the white-haired man, "no wonder he's like this all time. What type of role model are you?"

"There's nothing wrong with praising my son or me, Punz. Besides, weren't you the one who purposefully avoided Hunter's question?"

"Ooooh, buuurn," my brother mouthed at me with a similar grin as his white haired father.

There he goes acting all immature again. Sometimes, I can't believe that I am the youngest one in this family. Even my own dad can act younger than me! But, that's just how our family rolls. It can be tough at times. What can I do? It's not like I can control all of their minds and force them to make me a mouthwatering, beautiful five star gourmet meal. That would be nice. Silly me, that would never happen. Reality is a completely different concept than daydreams. I don't carelessly act like everything will be alright and dreams come true.

I believe you have to make your dreams a reality.

You can't always depend on others. One way or another, those so called trustworthy people will disappoint you. I am not being paranoid here. It's just the truth. I'm sure many have a certain friend that turned their backs against you. Perhaps even a best friend. It really is amazing how fast a close friend can turn into a stranger and vice versa. A reason to choose your friends wisely and avoid the wrong crowd.

Mom hollered, "Time to eat dinner! The beef stew won't wait and stay warm forever."

Like starved dogs, Dad and Hunter rushed to the table and quickly sat down in chairs. Exactly like how dogs act when you order them to sit. I cracked a laugh at them before joining. Mom cautiously set the pot in the center along with a bowl of white rice. She tucked a brown strand behind her ear, sitting across from Dad. We don't normally eat beef stew or rice, so this particular dinner was a rare treat to us. A delicacy compared to the usual chicken, burger, or salad.

"I don't even remember the last time I ate Mom's beef stew," my brother joyfully stated, shoving stew into his mouth.

I reminded him, playfully, "It was over two months ago."

"Oh, shut up, Thalia," he answered while lifting a spoonful of warm stew, "not everybody has great memory like you. Give me some slack."

"And it's not my fault that you have such a terrible memory, Hunter," I remarked intelligently.

Hunter's smile turned upside down and glared daggers at me.

"That's not a nice thing to say."

"Says the person who intentionally sprayed me with hose water and claimed to have been _trying_ to wash the car. Maybe you need to get your eyes checked."

A naughty grin grew on his pale face, "Hey, you should thank me for that! It was terribly hot this afternoon. I was helping you."

"Don't you think I would have asked to be sprayed in advance?"

"Nah, I think you told me through sibling telepathy. I received the message just in the time, don't you think?"

I scowled. "Telepathy? I may have powers to heal and immunity to the cold. However, telepathy is not included. Sorry to disappoint."

Damn, I never knew my brother could get this stupid. It is sort of embarrassing. Why would he think that I had telepathic powers all of a sudden? That would be cool, by the way. If it was true. After all, none of my parents can read minds, so why should I be able to? It's not like I can receive paranormal powers out of nowhere. Idiotic Hunter.

Unfortunately, Hunter was not finished yet and continued, "I swear, a voice appeared in my head before I reached for the hose. It told me to water itself with water. I assumed it was you."

"Breaking news! It was not me. Then, brother, I think it's safe to conclude that you may have a mental problem. First, please get your eyes checked and then go get your brain scanned at the hospital. It's for your own sake."

"You two," Mom ordered vehemently, "I said it's time to eat dinner. Not argue about telepathy, spraying others with hoses, and going to the hospital."

With those words spoken out loud, we both obediently started to eat. The angry side of Mom is a side that should never be unleashed. Mmm... This stew really does taste delicious. Mom's cooking is always the best. Beats other restaurant's stews in my opinion. One day, I wish I can cook as good as her. Sadly, I seem to be cursed every single time I step foot into any kitchen. I almost caused a fire in the school kitchen once. If it wasn't for my cooking partner's quick wit, that kitchen would have been ashes. Don't ask me how because I really do not know. No wonder my cooking teacher hates my existence.

"Tastes wonderful as usual. As long as you aren't holding a frying pan near me," Dad chuckled.

Mom burst out laughing, happiness in her eyes, "There will always be at least one frying pan, Jack. You better watch out."

What? A frying pan? I know my parents can get odd. This is a different level of oddity though.

I tilted my head in confusion. "I don't understand this joke, Dad."

"Yeah, is it one of those lame jokes again?" Hunter smirked, his eyes targeting him.

Dad did not seem affected by his son's insult and simply replied, "Just an inside joke. Don't worry about it."

I hate it when my parents know something I don't. How is a frying pan even funny? It's just a metal cooking tool. They have one strange sense of humor. Maybe a mere plate or spatula will be funny to them as well. We all chatted and finished our dinner. Hunter and Dad were joking about something and laughing uncontrollably. My brother even fell off his chair, still laughing his head off. Mom was trying to shut them up by saying the neighbors would not appreciate our constant noise.

Hunter isn't this weird at school. He actually acts like a decent human being there. Sure, he still acts like a stubborn jerk. At least he doesn't fall off his chair laughing on the verge of crying. It's funny because Hunter claims to hate school with all of his might. So why act normal at the place you hate? With his reasoning, I assumed he would act all tired and bored. Guess that is the way how my brother's mind ticks.

Can't my family be normal for once?

I shook my head and placed my plate, spoon, and fork in the almost full dishwasher. Speaking of school, tomorrow's Monday. Another day of waking up early to learn, receiving homework, completing tests/quizzes, and hanging out with friends. I'm not complaining about the last bit. I just hope nothing bad happens on Monday. Gah, knowing Hunter, he will succeed in being an awfully annoying brother once again.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading! If you didn't notice, this chapter was written through Thalia's POV. Jack Frost's daughter. I will probably stick to writing through her POV except for major scenes. Well, that's if people actually want me to continue this story. . . XD Please tell me what you think! Criticism is alright. After all, I do want to improve my writing skills. Learning comes from mistakes, right?

For readers who have no idea what this is a sequel of, I shall try to explain. Since my first fanfic - Frozen - was finished, I decided to write up a sequel. Frozen is basically about Jack Frost being accidentally sent spiraling into Corona (Rapunzel's world) and finding a way to come back to Earth. And it's Jack x Rapunzel. I guess you could read this without reading Frozen. You could even read this if you don't ship Jackunzel. But, I really recommend to check out Frozen first to avoid confusion.

Please leave a review and tel me what you think! Thank you. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Monday Mornings**

I woke up to a pillow being thrown on my face. Groaning, I sleepily awakened with sun rays penetrating my sensitive eyes. Ungracefully, I threw the pillow back in the direction it magically came up from. I can handle the cold, not the heat. The sun is like my enemy. I hate summer too. I hate anything with heat in it and that includes cooking and baking. The tasty food made is an exception though. Now, more importantly, who the hell threw that pillow at me?! I need to slap some sense into that idiot!

A familiar laugh reached my ears and I growled angrily.

"_Hunter! What did I tell you about throwing pillows to the face?!_"

The teen smirked and replied cheerfully, "That you loved waking up to pillows to your face every morning. Good morning to you too, sis. Breakfast is made and school starts in twenty minutes. Better hurry up if you don't wanna be late! You should be grateful that your wonderful brother woke you up on this beautiful morning! C'mon Thalia, I know you love school so much you nerd–"

There is no difference between an alarm clock and Hunter's annoying voice. They both continuously scream until you are forced to get out of the comfortable, warm bed. Hunter was still happily rambling on purpose to annoy me. I can just see it in those sly eyes of his. Ugh, this punk needs to know when enough is enough. What a loving sibling relationship we have here. Sense any sarcasm?

I think it's obvious that I am definitely not a morning person.

Without even making my bed, I stormed towards my older brother. Hunter held his hands in defeat and quickly sprinted downstairs, laughing loudly. Damn, there is no way I can outrun Hunter Frost! He's the same guy that won first place during the sprint in track and field. Don't remember much about it since I did not care that much about sprinting. For your information, I'm only talented at long jump and triple jump. I guess I could try out for javelin. However, I'd rather not. Jumping is way more easier than throwing a sharp javelin as far as you can. Accuse me of being lazy or something, but I am who I am. Nobody can change that.

Still clad in my pajamas, I trudged downstairs to the kitchen, lured by the scent of freshly cooked blueberry pancakes. Luckily, my curse only applies when I am the one cooking. That's why I rarely touch an oven or a pan. My life is downright sad at times. Hunter is even better at cooking and baking than me! These thoughts are so disappointing, I can just hear the dreary music play in the back of my head. Some people are just not meant to make food, while others are born to.

"By the way, Mom and Dad already left for work," Hunter informed, playing some jumping game on his mobile phone.

I nodded and poured myself a bowl of frosted cereal with milk. Can't believe he is already changed and prepared for school. How early does he even wake up? No, a much better question would be how can he act so happy and annoying in the morning. Better start eating at the speed of light if I want to arrive at school on time. At least his phone is distracting him and so he'll stop annoying me... For now. Speedily, I devoured my breakfast in a matter of minutes.

My brother commented in disgust, "Gross. Aren't you supposed to eat ladylike?"

"I am at home and you are the only one watching me," I pointed out, hastily placing my dishes in the half full dishwasher, "besides, I'm kind of in a hurry."

Hunter smirked and stated, "School starts in fifteen minutes. I'm gonna start walking to school in five minutes, with or without you. Be prepared to get ditched, little sis."

That statement made me run even faster up the stairs to my bedroom. I flung my closet doors open and quickly put on denim shorts and a purple V-shirt. Shoot, forgot about wearing socks. With socks now on my feet, I dashed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth ferociously. In the mirror, I saw that my brown hair looked like a messy haystack that was thrown through a tornado. See this is one of the many reasons why I hate mornings.

"One more minute! I'd hurry up if I were you, Thalia!"

Damn it, running out of time. Growling, I yanked the brush through my tangled hair until it finally looked somewhat presentable. Good enough. I have nobody to impress at school and I have no boyfriend. It would suck if school photos were today. I grabbed my phone and slung my backpack on. Good thing I prepared my school stuff last night. Scrambling downstairs like a madwoman, I slipped on black Converse sneakers. Somehow I managed to do all that in under five minutes! It's truly a miracle.

Hunter opened the door for me and I stepped outside, feeling the sunlight hit my skin.

"Impressive."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Sorry to ruin the moment... But, your socks are mismatched," he stifled a laugh.

My eyes widened and I stared down at my feet. One sock was white and the other was black. Good thing it's not pink or yellow or neon! That would have been worse.

"Oh, who cares? It's not like anybody will notice!"

"I noticed."

"You do not count as anybody."

"Why do you have to be mean to me?"

"Why do you always annoy me?"

"Because that's what brothers naturally do. Annoy others, especially their siblings. It's what they are born to do."

"Do all brothers throw pillows at their sister to wake them up?"

"I'm not sure about that. If I didn't wake you up, you would have been late to school," he smirked, "you owe me one, sis."

I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of Hunter. By now, the school could be seen down the hill. Almost there. I stared down at my left wrist, only to find myself looking at bare skin. I knew I forgot something! Without my precious watch, I'll have to rely on clocks and people to figure out what time it is.

"If only I could command the wind like Dad," Hunter mused, "I wouldn't have to walk–"

I interrupted him by loudly saying, "Shhh, be quiet, Hunter! We're in public."

He defiantly debated, "Nobody's here to eavesdrop about Dad's powers as Jack Fro–"

"I said _be quiet_, damn it!"

To outsiders, Dad is known as Jackson Frost. Luckily, he is rarely seen by the adult population since they don't believe in his existence. Dad would hate to wear a wig to conceal is unusual white hair. Hunter can be so careless sometimes.

"Hey Hunter! Good morning, Thalia!"

Both of us turned to see who it was.

An overly happy teenage boy with dark blue hair waved, brightly smiling in glee.

That's my brother's best friend, Kenichi Kaito.

Those two have a very odd friendship. One is rebellious and the other is happy-go-lucky. Shockingly, they have been best friends since grade six. If you do the math, they have been friends for about seven years. Back in middle school, Hunter just came up to Kenichi with this neat card trick of his. The bluenette was always tricked and couldn't figure out how he did it. So, my brother proposed that he would tell him his secret, if they became friends. Only Hunter would be weird enough to do that. Makes me feel slightly ashamed to be his sister. However, Kenichi already thought they were friends the whole time. Thus started their beautiful yet strange friendship.

I think one of his parents are Japanese because he looks half Japanese and half something else. I'm not sure what. As a girl, I admit, Kenichi is good looking. He's a year older than me and Hunter's best friend though. Not my type. Wait, do I even have a type that I like? I struggled to think of an answer. I have never dated anybody in my entire lifetime before, so I guess I don't know yet. I wouldn't like some arrogant rich douche. I think the boy's personality would appeal to me the most. Of course, he would have to be somewhat good looking too. What are the chances of me meeting a guy like that? Zero in my high school.

"Well, see you later, sis!"

He sprinted towards his best friend and casually stuck his hand in the air as a sign of farewell.

"You're just gonna ditch me like that?"

"Yep because I love you that much," Hunter smirked and laughed alongside with Kenichi.

What a 'loving' brother I have. All I have to do is to survive another day of school. I sighed and set foot on school property. I just hope none of my teachers decided to give out random pop quizzes today. There's also gym as well. Gym is alright. I remember as a ninth grader, I'd always have sore muscles from gym. Blissful memories of high school. I think I've gotten stronger since it's not that difficult now. It would be sad if an eleventh grader like me had the fitness level of a ninth grader or lower.

"'Morning Thalia! How was your weekend?"

In front of me stood the female version of Kenichi.

Izumi Kaito.

One of the most talkative students in the entire school. Kenichi - her twin brother - is older than her by a few minutes. Since he's extremely popular, Izumi is well known too. People can tell them apart since one is a girl and another a boy. That's obvious. Izumi is also shorter than Kenichi. Futhermore, she always has that white hair ribbon tied on her dark blue locks. Frankly, I'm not that close to her, so I really do not know anything else about her. Without my reply, Izumi started chatting about how her family when on this dangerous hike up the mountains, encountered a bear, and something about apples.

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading! Huge thanks to Animelover0508 and Jackunzle for reviewing~ :D It means so much to me as a writer. Just watching the number of viewers slowly increase makes me happy. If anybody's wondering, the romance will come a bit later. There might be some hints hidden within chapters... ;) Maybe a flashback of Jack and Rapunzel's wedding being told to the children as well...

Okay, time to test your knowledge! Not a difficult math exam or anything. How many OC's are there in this story so far? If you didn't know already, there are four. Thalia, Hunter, Kenichi, and Izumi. You're probably thinking that's a lot of OC's. Well, it is the next generation fic after all. There is one more to go and the character introductions are over! There will be other minor OC's, but there will only be five major ones.

**2 reviews for the next chapter...? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pain and Gain**

One more period and this school day finally comes to a close. What class do I have to be tortured in next? Gym. Physical education. A course where teachers are permitted to torment teens to the limits of their physical abilities. I do love playing sports, but I _hate_ the warm ups. Since the students in my class are all either in grade eleven or twelve, the gym instructor expects us to be the best and enjoy exercising by now. Miserably, my high school's gym course is mandatory for three years. Those other lucky high schools only get to have two years.

For your information, the school I go attend is called Karl May High School in St. Petersburg, Russia. The motto is, "First love, then teach." Although the name gives it away, the founder is Karl Ivanovich May. I don't much about my school other than that. In my personal opinion, it feels homey and welcome. Most of the teachers are nice (except the gym instructors) and actually care about you. That's what I love about Karl May High.

There's a lot of reasons why I dislike gym.

_1. Repeated exercises and fitness tests._

I can survive those and make it out alive. It's just that it gets a bit boring just running from one end of the gym to the other for ten minutes straight. Same goes for doing push ups and nothing else. At least during relay races, you get to switch to something else and somewhat socialize within your team of classmates.

_2. The disgusting smell of the girls' change room._

Have you ever been to one of those casinos in Las Vegas and that sharp scent of tobacco smoke and perfume hits your nose? It's similar to entering the girls' change room. Once you step inside, you'll see girls spraying all sorts of products on themselves. Not everybody, of course. Hairspray, perfume, body spray, just to name a few. The problem is that all the other girls changing can smell everything. Including the burning of a straightener. Who straightens or curls their hair in a change room? I just apply deodorant, change, and brush my hair. That's it. I don't spray fancy stuff all over myself that a cloud starts forming around me.

_3. The gym instructor yells at the students constantly._

I think gym is the only class where the teacher yells at you the most. Whether if it's to get off of your lazy ass or to run faster, Mr. Benihan will scream and shout. If you fail to hear him, he'll make you do extra push ups or laps. You definitely do not want to be that awkward student that is chosen to run an extra lap while everybody else is playing basketball.

_4. Sweat._

There always is that one classmate that sweats so much when working out. I have one like that. His name is Tom. He's nice and all, but a little out of shape. I can smell the stench of his sweat from a few meters away. If there was a dance unit, I'd hate to be the one to dance with him. Did I forget to mention he sweats when he's nervous too?

"Thalia, do you require hearing aids? Move it!"

Mr. Benihan's booming voice was the bridge to reality as I sprinted to my currently running classmates.

"Yeah, you better run!"

I rolled my eyes. Just another normal day in the gym. It's already been ten minutes and we're still running around in circles. Some students are jogging, while others even have the nerve to run. Panting heavily, I willed myself to keep on running as fast as I can. Then, I heard a loud shriek and a fall. Uh oh. That can't be good. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed a blonde girl fallen on the ground, clutching her ankle. Wait a second, that's Elise! Mr. Benihan wasn't in the gym for some reason so nobody was coming to her aid.

With my powers, I could heal her. That would take some of my energy, but I can't just let a friend suffer. Changing direction, I jogged towards Elise.

I kneeled down to face her. "Hey, are you okay, Elise?"

Her blue eyes met mine; she sarcastically answered, "Yeah, I'm totally okay. My ankle looks completely normal."

I shook my head and prodded, "Where's the injury?"

"_My right ankle_," she grimaced as her hand brushed against it, "I think I twisted it when I tripped."

Nodding, I placed my hand on her swollen ankle. Something wasn't right here. In the back of my mind, I knew it wasn't a simple twist of the ankle. It was broken. I can't fully heal it right now or else Elise will notice it. Maybe I can heal it just enough that the damage will only be a twisted ankle, not a broken one.

"It's swollen too," I commented while secretly fixing the cracked bones through my fingers, "I didn't know you were such a klutz, Elise."

She frowned. "Hey, I am not clumsy. I just lost my balance. This doesn't happen often and you know it, Thalia! Usually, I exercise without falling. Unless it's required too like wrestling."

All done. She'll still feel pain but at least it's somewhat fixed. No cast and crutches for her. I removed my hand and laughed. Elise should be grateful that I decided to use my powers to heal her ankle. Just saved her from walking up stairs with crutches or taking elevators with wheel chairs.

"I know. I was just joking," I grinned, "anyways, I think Mr. Benihan's back. It would be a good idea to tell him about your injury."

"Geez," she rolled her eyes, "do you think I'm stupid or something? Of course that's what I'm going to do! Help me up first though."

Chuckling, I let her place her arm around my shoulder for support. Good thing Elise isn't that heavy. She's actually really skinny come to think of it. In the end, the blonde girl was excused from the rest of gym and went home earlier. Lucky girl. After the strenuous warm up, we just reviewed on how to properly serve a volleyball. I knew how already so it was somewhat boring for me. Mr. Benihan noticed too and attempted to make me learn overhand serving. I failed. It just feels more natural serving underhand for me. Besides, I rarely spike the ball during games. The clock struck three at last. I smiled and happily strolled to the change room. I can go home at last! No more gym until Wednesday. My school alternates gym and math on every other day so the two subjects can be taken in both semesters. Of course, it's mandatory until the eleventh grade. You are actually given the choice of continuing gym.

A tall boy decided to ruin my happy moment bump into me on the way.

"Hey, watch where you're going," I angrily said.

The person stopped in his tracks, turning to face the mad voice. I perceived that his dark blue hair looked strikingly similar to Kenichi's. But somehow different. This boy's hair was more grown out than the twin's. He wore black jeans, a white v-neck underneath his dark gray leather jacket, and black Adidas high tops. His stormy gray eyes looked at me, assessing what would be the right thing to say.

"Sorry," he robotically apologized, "won't happen again."

Before I could retort about his lack of feeling, he disappeared into the crowd leaving the gym. How is that even possible? His hair is freaking blue! The kid probably put on his hood or something. As I changed, I kept on thinking on how familiar he looked. Looking at myself in the mirror, I brushed my fingers through brown locks, disentangling the mini hair knots. Then, it struck me. Hunter once briefly mentioned that Kenichi had a younger brother, the same age as me.

Takeshi Kaito.

I really don't know much about him. He's taller than Izumi, but not as tall as Kenichi. His dark blue hair is more grown out and has a slight wave to it. I think he's the only one with gray eyes compared to his siblings. Takeshi acts more reserved and mysterious. Nobody knows a lot about him. It is fault for staying so damn quiet and deaf 24/7. In class, he doesn't even make an effort to socialize with anybody. It's hard to believe he's related to that nonstop chatterbox, Izumi. Whenever Takeshi does speak, it always lacks emotion and enthusiasm. Is he really that bored all the time? Sounds like the emo version of _Shikamaru_ from _Naruto_ in the real world.

The boy always wears white, black, or gray clothing. Even his clothing style has no feeling or color. Yeah, sure, it looks pretty cool and badass. Takeshi could pass as an actor for an action/mystery movie. Imagine him casually walking away from a huge explosion behind him. Dramatic music playing in the background. Underneath this mysterious appearance, he is decent looking. No acne or bad haircut or strange clothes. Do not get the wrong idea. I am not attracted to him! Unlike most girls, I judge boys by their personality.

I'll have to ask about Takeshi to Izumi later. Knowing her, she'll talk about every little detail about her younger brother. It would be amusing to hear about all the embarrassing stuff he has done in his life. I could use it to my advantage in the future if necessary. Be warned, you do not want to mess with me. Or else I shall kick your sorry ass all the way to the North Pole. Inwardly grinning, I pushed the door open and entered the busy hallways. Within just a few meters from my locker, I felt someone roughly tap my shoulder. Hunter will never stop being bratty, will he?

Expecting to see my dear brother's face, I whirled around with my eyes closed and instantly said, "Okay, Hunter, you're gonna have to do better than that to scare me."

Instead, a musical laugh touched my ears.

* * *

A/N: So, how was this chapter? Good, bad, horrible? Now, all the major OC's have been introduced. When will this huge problem (from the summary) will appear? Stay tuned for the next chapter! :) I know, this chapter was supposedly worth 2 reviews. Be happy! To be real honest, I was sort of disappointed by the lack of reviews for this fanfic so far. . . :/ There is at least 100 people (more or less) who have viewed this so far and yet only 2 WONDERFUL people have decided to leave feedback. Please leave a review? I promise I will PM every single person back.

Big thanks _Animelover0508 _and _Jackunzle_!

**2 reviews for the next chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Dilemma **

I saw Kenichi laughing in front of me.

Embarrassed, my cheeks turned slightly red. This is really humiliating. Why did it have to be Kenichi? Why not some random stranger swimming through the crowds of the hallways? His light blue eyes bored into mine, amusement dancing in them.

"I wasn't even trying to scare you," the bluenette chuckled, "I just wanted to talk to you. That's okay, right?"

I eyed him suspiciously. Since he was at least 5 foot 10, I had to physically tilt my head upwards to see his entire face. Sometimes, I wish I could grow a little bit more. That would be nice. Knowing Kenichi, he will most likely ask for my assistance on something. Something my brother can't do. Or he doesn't want his best friend to find out about his academic weakness in a certain subject.

Kenichi smiled, returning my skeptical gaze with his happy one. "I'm not sure if I should take that as yes or no."

"Oh, Kenichi," I rolled my eyes, "what do you want from me this time? And why must you act so damn happy? Reality isn't just rainbows and magical unicorns."

"I need help on a Japanese project that's due by the end of this week," he sheepishly ran a hand through his hair, "and I'm just naturally happy, I guess! It is a good thing. Better than acting all sad. Happy friends are the bomb!"

"Wait a minute... I thought you were already fluent in Japanese!"

"Just speaking wise. My writing is really crappy."

"... How the hell did you survive in Japanese class for three years in a row?"

Kenichi shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. I always excelled at speaking and my happy behavior is appealing to the teachers. Besides, there's so many characters to memorize! There's hiragana, katakana, and kanji! Too many for my pea sized brain."

I laughed and countered, "And what makes you think I can help you? If you didn't know already, I am one grade below you."

"Hunter told me you've been studying Japanese since ninth grade," he gleefully explained, "so I figured you could tutor me! You've been learning Japanese for a long time now. Are you going to help me or not, Thalia? I won't disappoint you as your student!"

I frowned. This guy is never gonna stop until I agree to tutor him. I have to convince Kenichi otherwise.

"Do you realize I have no idea about the Japanese 12 curriculum? I don't have a lot of time on my hands to tutor people too," I reasoned.

"You can always read my notes! Also, you can make time in your schedule to tutor me. I promise it will only be once a week. Please help me, Thalia. I'm begging you," he prodded on.

"Oh, I don't know, Kenichi–"

Abruptly, he kneeled on the floor and looked up to me, pleading.

"Please tutor me once a week, Thalia. You won't regret it!"

People were now staring at this strange situation and wondering why one of the most popular guys is kneeling before a younger girl. I hate being center of attention. I gritted my teeth. I know I was going to regret this. What are the benefits of these tutoring sessions? Gaining the trust of Kenichi, knowing Japanese 12 in advance, possible retrieving information about embarrassing stuff Hunter did, and maybe meeting the Kaito parents... Sounds good enough to me.

"Fine," I crossed my arms, refusing to make eye contact, "meet me in the library on Fridays after school. There's a catch though. You'll have to buy me some food and assist me with my studies on the same day. That includes Foods. Deal... or no deal?"

A split second later, Kenichi jumped back on his feet and happily answered, "Deal!"

"Alright," I grinned, "remember about buying me delicious food every Friday and–"

The teen brightly smiled and tackled me in a bone-crushing hug, stopping me from finishing my statement. This was not part of the contract. His arms were around my waist and I was awkwardly lodged against him like a lifeless doll.

"I. Can't. Breathe," I gasped.

Kenichi immediately let go of me and a death glare was directed specifically on him.

"What the hell, Kenichi?! Just because I have agreed to graciously help you... Does not mean you are allowed to suffocate with a hug!"

"Sorry about that. Sometimes I can get too excited," he guiltily scratched the back of his neck.

I scoffed and stated, "From now on, no more hugging me. High fives and fist pumps are okay. Understand?"

It looked like he was holding in laughter as he curtly replied, "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

I can't believe an entire month just flew past.

October already. I've survived a month of high school so far. This calls for a celebration! To be exact, it is October 16. I love it. Better than sunshine and intense heat causing people to sweat. Winter is around the corner! Yeah, it is pretty obvious that I really love winter. Plus this whole immunity to cold weather makes it even better.

I've been tutoring Kenichi every Friday. Frankly, he's actually not that bad. It's just his writing that desperately needs improvement. His verbal skills are perfect. Anybody would believe that he was born and raised in Japan. The moment they see his writing... They would definitely think otherwise. I just don't understand why his Japanese parent (mom or dad) did not teach him the calligraphy.

Steering away from any Kenichi related thoughts... I still don't know what I want to dress up for Halloween. I am in grade eleven, but that won't stop me from dressing in costumes! There isn't any age restriction for Halloween right? I don't want to be too mainstream and be a vampire for a day. Especially a sparkly vampire. Last year, I was a dead princess. Such creativity. Just wear some dress and put on makeup to make an illusion that you're dead. It could easily be a zombie princess as well. Ooh, or become Marceline the Vampire Queen from Adventure Time! Just apply grey body paint. I'm so amazing.

Some believe trick or treating is only for kids but they are so wrong. Anybody can go door to door asking for candy! Everybody has a right to do that! Besides, who'd pass up free candy? Think about how much candy you could collect. Maybe a whole stash of them worth at least fifty dollars. Halloween is a night of fun. It's supposed to me anyways. Just forget about the endless possibilities of being kidnapped or raped or murdered on that very night. YOLO, right?

Today is a Phoenix Day at school, at that basically means your period two class is switched your homeroom class for a day. I barely know or remember the people there. I think Takeshi and Elise were in the same homeroom as me... Man, I am such a loner. I don't even have a lot of friends. Takeshi isn't my friend and I'm not exactly that close to Elise.

Definitely a loner.

I walked inside room 321 and found a seat near the back. The walls were white and a single chalkboard faced me. The classroom seemed so utterly plain. Some other students were sitting in desks but I did not recognize them. Those cheesy motivation posters that teachers buy are missing. Oh wait, there's a clock above the chalkboard with pencils as hands. Now that is just creepy. According to my course timeline, my homeroom teacher is Mr. Sheridan. Never knew that guy existed.

Everybody seemed tired and the absolute silence continued.

Almost all seats were taken except the one to the right of me. I wonder who that will be. A bald teacher strolled inside, the single seat still empty. Perhaps the student is sick or on vacation. Lucky kid then.

"Hello class. If you didn't know already, I am Mr. Sheridan. Your homeroom teacher. Surprise surprise," he spoke, looking bored, "I will start with attendance. Sorry if I screw up your names. If you kids have children, please do me a favor and give them an easy name to pronounce."

Some students laughed and I smiled. He started calling names in alphabetic order. I heard someone abruptly sit in the desk beside me. It was Takeshi. Luckily, his name wasn't called out yet. Mr. Sheridan only messed up once so far with a girl named Oziaqa. Some unique name there.

"Thalia Frost?"

"Here," I replied.

He looked at me more closely and questioned, "By any chance, do you have any relatives here? You look eerily like that dirty rat scoundrel, Hunter."

"Yeah," I smiled knowingly, "sadly, he's my older brother."

"I better keep an eye on you then. Trouble follows Hunter everywhere like his shadow."

"Don't worry, Mr. Sheridan. I assure you that I am nothing like my brother."

He chuckled and continued calling out names. Takeshi was wearing a black hood or something. Is he cold? Or too ashamed to show his unusual blue face? Or he got in a fight and earned a huge bruise on his face? I think he is just acting emo like usual. Seems reasonable to me. Takeshi always has this mystery blocking his existence from this world. It's almost like he is watching a parallel universe through his eyes. Somehow, he achieves good grades without even paying attention in classes. And he's decent at gym too. I've got it! The kid is an undercover genius. Yes.

"Takeshi Kaito?"

His voice was barely audible. "... Here..."

"I repeat, is _Takeshi Kaito_ here?"

"Here," the blue haired teen answered louder.

Mr. Sheridan arched an eyebrow and commented snidely, "What's with the hood on? Don't tell me you are some wannabe gangster. Trust me, girls do not like that. They will just assume you are some ordinary douchebag. Take it off, there's nothing wrong with your face. Well, I hope there isn't."

Laughter echoed in the classroom. Some students were chattering among themselves, not knowing who Takeshi actually was. He is a nobody after all. I was smirking a bit. Reluctantly, Takeshi pulled down his hood and his ocean blue hair was now revealed.

"I didn't take you for the type to dye your hair blue," the teacher chuckled, "oh dear, you must be very desperate for the ladies, Takeshi! Hey, girls, would you hook up with this dude?"

He muttered, "It's natural Mr. Sheridan..."

I have a feeling this homeroom class will be amusing this year. In a good way or a bad way? A good question indeed.

* * *

**A/N: **So, how was this chapter? Thank you so much to kaitkid and Animelover0508! You two are amazing people indeed. Tell me your thoughts via reviews~

**2 reviews for the next chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: To Believe or Not To Believe**

_Hunter's POV_

I do feel kind of guilty doing this.

Without my family or friends knowing, I stalked Dad to his workplace which is all the way up to the North Pole. Any guesses where it is? I have a hint. Presents are made here and a flying sled resides. Unfortunately, Rudolph is missing from the picture, but he was just a children's myth to begin with. What kind of reindeer has a glowing red nose? Plus, that nose would have to be as bright as some car's headlights. Rudolph would have a hard time hiding from others, huh? I think the other reindeer would think of him as a freak. I would. I didn't realize it would be this cold. Brrr, I knew I should have worn my North Face jacket!

Silently, I shivered from the chilly atmosphere.

Tailing Dad from the behind, I entered Santa's Workshop, careful to not make a single sound. A breeze of warm air tickled my face and my mouth opened in awe at the sight in front of my eyes. Instead of elves creating gifts, there were these strange hairy tall creatures! What the hell? Why are there werewolves making presents instead of elves?! Okay, stay on task, Hunter.

Hide, hide, hide.

_Stop standing like a retard, Hunter!_

"Jack, we have _good_ news and _bad_ news."

From behind a curtain, I peeked through to observe the Guardians and Dad. It's pretty cool. To discover that Santa Clause or Easter Bunny or Tooth Fairy is sweet, but actually seeing them with your own eyes is something else. It's like this is all some dream. I hope it's not. That would suck. Santa has a weird accent though... It's not English. Seriously, I do not recognize his accent. I'll ask Thalia later. Being the know-it-all she is, I bet she will know. Of course, my sis would know. In the future, I can totally picture Thalia being one of those stuck up librarians that constantly yell at students to shut up. I snickered, restraining myself from laughing.

Dad nervously eyed them all and hesitantly questioned, "Let's start with the good news then?"

"The good news is that there hasn't been any sign of villains," North stated.

Joy smiled and quietly commented, "Pitch has not been seen since over a decade ago... Nobody else has attempted to harm the children or Earth."

Who's Pitch? The name sounds stupid. Who names their kid, Pitch? That villain must have some crazy parents. Maybe they were alcoholics or druggies. Alcohol is responsible for many births nowadays. I wonder how many pregnancies worldwide are caused by being drunk. Whoever this Pitch guy is, he/she must have tried to murder everybody or to dominated the world. One of those typical villain objectives. I'm getting tired of those. So predictable and boring. C'mon, it wouldn't hurt to be more creative villains!

"The bad news," the bunny interjected sternly, "is more and more children have stopped believing in us. This is real bad, mate. I ain't want to turn tiny and vulnerable again, you hear me? That would be worse than wearing that stupid pink dress to Jack's wedding!"

I didn't know the Easter Bunny had an Australian accent! He sounds more badass now. Just imagine him hopping out of a Kinder egg and saying, "Happy Easter." Massive explosions behind him and he doesn't even turn back to see. I didn't know the Easter Bunny wore a pink dress to Dad's wedding. I'll have to ask Mom and Dad about that later.

Tooth added, "It's such a great decrease. At this rate, we will all eventually disappear from this world. I don't know why so many children don't believe in us anymore... It's almost as if they all lost faith in us or suddenly forgot about the Guardians..."

Dad seemed a bit lost in thought. His ice blue eyes were glazed and unreadable. The other Guardians seemed equally tense. What does the fairy mean by 'disappear'? Silently, I closed my peek hole in realization. This was definitely not good at all. How could this happen? The children of Earth of disappointed me to a great degree.

There's a chance Dad will die.

He can't die!

Jack Frost will continue to exist as long as I live.

_That is something I promise._

* * *

_Thalia's POV_

I sighed.

For some strange reason, Hunter was missing. It was the weekend so this was normal. However, it's already 10:45 PM! Even at this time, I get a bit worried about my older brother. If the idiot went to a party and got drunk, Mom would get so pissed at him. It has happened once and it was a complete disaster. Imagine a drunk Hunter knocking down the door and vomiting all over the newly furnished floor. It was spotless clean. Mom woke up and started yelling at the top of her lungs at my drunk brother. I felt slightly sorry for him. He deserved it though. Due to the loud shouts, I woke up and attempted to fall back to sleep. If you want to know, I failed.

So, here I was.

Drinking warm green tea, surfing through channels so I would not feel like a complete loner.

The sound of someone slamming the door closed startled me, the tea almost spilling all over the couch. What the hell was that about? Oh, maybe it's my stupid brother. Yeah, it must be. Mom or Dad would not do that with the house they bought with their own money. That kid sure can cause a lot of hectic in the Frost household.

While shaking my head in disapproval, I roared, "Yo, Hunter, treat the door with more respect! Doors are not free these days!"

He sprinted to the living room. Hunter's brown hair was incredibly messy and his cheeks rosy red. It wasn't even snowing. He seemed to be in a daze. Like he just heard something unbelievable. His skin also seemed unusually pale. It's just October. It can't possibly be that cold outside already. Not even below zero yet. Unreadable ice blue eyes stared at me, a fear hidden within those wide orbs.

Something happened.

I cocked my head to the side and questioned, "What did you do now, Hunter? Please tell me you did not get in trouble again for replacing the hot water dispenser with boiling vinegar in the cafeteria. That prank was not even funny."

Hunter shook his head.

"No, Thalia, something worse..."

I blinked. This is serious? Whoa. Hard to believe coming from Hunter Frost. That kid is rarely serious, always joking and tricking everybody from right to left. To hear that he is serious is a miracle. I feel so proud of my brother now. Normally, I feel ashamed to be even related to Hunter. Welcome to my world.

"... _**Dad might die soon.**_"

* * *

A/N: *DRAMATIC GASP* A sudden turn of events! What will happen to Jack Frost and his children now? Read the next chapter to find out~ However, in order to read that precious chappie, **3 reviews **are needed in exchange. The price of chapter 6 is 3 reviews. Only 3 reviews! Available for a limited amount of time! Get it now while it lasts! Now, I sound like a commercial.

Hey are there any other Canadians reading this? It is so freakin' cold where I am. Brrrrr. =.= I'm surprised it hasn't started snowing yet. It looks sunny outside, but the moment you step outside... You feel as if you have entered the freezer. Time to start wearing multiple layers of clothes. Ugh, it's not even winter time yet. You people living in the tropics are lucky. I mean, I love weather when it's not cold, not hot, just riiiigt~ =3=


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Shocking Truth**

Silence.

A heavy cloud of tension floated between us.

I must be hearing things. There must be some mistake. Dad can't die soon. Why would he even die soon? I know, this is just one of Hunter's sick pranks to get my attention as usual. Everything will be alright, hopefully nobody will be harmed or die. Just another ordinary day for Thalia Katherine Frost. Sometimes, I wonder what is happening in my brother's thick mind of his. Awkwardly, I laughed at my stone faced brother.

"Nice trick, Hunter, but I won't fall for that one!"

At my words, the boy started to grow angry at me. His fists so tightly clenched together, white knuckles visible. He took one step towards me and looked down at me, raging fire ablaze in his blue eyes. Hey, why is he getting all mad at me? I am positive that I did not provoke him in any possible way. If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was pissed–

My brother ferociously shouted, "This is not a joke, Thalia!"

Definitely pissed off.

"I am being completely serious," he glared, "if we don't solve this problem, Dad might disappear off the face of this world. Forever! I will not let him die. We won't let Dad die. You love him too, right? So, _help me out here!_"

"Whoa, hold your horses, brother. What is this problem that may potentially kill Dad?"

Hunter scratched the back of his neck and explained, "Okay, so, I was kinda stalking Dad to work outta curiosity and ended up at Santa's Workshop. I was eavesdropping some conversation and Santa said that they may all disappear from the lack of children believing in them. Oh yeah, he has this weird accent and swords! Who knew Santa Clause could be badass? And the Easter Bunny as an Australian accent! So freaking cool."

I blinked as an idea formed in my working mind.

"I think the reason why kids are stopping to believe is because of how much technology we have. It is the 21st century. They all have their faces glued on apps and videos that they forget to believe. Electronics are like drugs. Addictive and hard to stop," I concluded, "the tech of this modern world is what is driving the children to stop believing in the Guardians. This is my leading theory."

Hunter scowled and snidely commented, "Why must my sister sound so damn nerdy or scientificky or geeky all the time? _This is my leading theory_? Don't make me laugh, Thalia."_  
_

"Never mind that," I crossed my arms and argued, "but how exactly are we going to accomplish that difficult feat? We can't simply force everybody to believe in the Guardians again–"

He loudly interrupted, an invisible light bulb turning on in his normally rusty brain, "_That's it!_ Thanks, sis, catch you later!"

"Wait a minute, Hunter–"

My brother slammed the door and rushed outside. I hate it when he keeps on cutting me off like that! Oh man, what's Hunter going to do now? I pray that nobody will get harmed through his reckless actions. I wonder what he thought of. Surely, he has thought of some decent idea. If he decides to do something stupid like get drunk, it's not my problem. As his younger sister, I still worry about him. Anybody would since he can be downright stupid sometimes!

A miracle truly needs to happen.

* * *

A/N: And here is a rather short chapter that is a major turning point in this story! Any foreshadowing or guesses? Comment your thoughts in the reviews! As promised, I shall PM everybody back~ Unless I get like 1,000 reviews, then that may be a challenge. Haha, it's not like that will happen in one night! ...Right...? o.O Big rainbows of thanks to Animelover0508 - my forever loyal fan - for reviewing the previous chapter! You are FABULOUS. *rainbow sparkles flying everywhere* And to you **naughty readers that decided to not review** , REVIEW! I know how many people are visiting this thing~ *hint hint*

Here's a challenge to y'all... _**5 REVIEWS**_ for chapter 7 where the true story begins to unfold! Trust me. You want to know what happens next. It's where all the awesomeness explodes and your mouths drop in shock or fall on the ground, laughing with tears in your eyes. Yeah, that is how strong the words of this fanfic will affect you! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Plan A**

_Hunter's POV_

"If Plan A fails, it's okay. There's still 25 more letters of the alphabet. Calm yourself and enjoy life!"

"Dude. Kenichi. This is not just some game. Dad has a risk of dying here!"

"Like I said, _calm yourself, Hunter._"

"No, I've gotta formulate some kind of plan! Thalia should have already come up with multiple solutions..."

"Yo, you can't always depend on your sister. Be independent for once!"

"Says the one who still gets weekly allowance from his parents."

"S–shut up!"

"Hey, you're my best buddy. Can you help me out? I know you have... supernatural powers like me..."

"Don't say that so carelessly out loud! Like I said, shut that little mouth of yours close!"

"Anyways, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, we could somehow use our powers to help our peers at school believe again."

"And how the hell are we going to do that? Care to elaborate, Kenichi?"

"_Whoa! _Did Hunter Frost actually use the fancy world 'elaborate'?! Damn, your sister is really rubbing off you, huh!"

"No, she isn't, damn it!"

"I think she is~"

"No. Okay, let's stop this pointless arguing and get to the point."

"There you go again, Hunter~"

"C'mon, let's be serious."

"I really do not know man. You're on your own for this one."

"So you are just going to ditch me like that?!"

"Basically."

"I can't believe I call you my best bud."

"I know, so unbelievable, bro."

"Hey, maybe we can trick people into believing by using our special abilities!"

Kenichi arched an eyebrow and ridiculously inquired, "And how exactly will we make that happen? _I flood the school and you freeze the principal?_"

I wickedly grinned, "It's worth a shot."

"You can't be serious, Hunter," he exhaled, "we might get in big trouble if they catch us."

Smirking, I answered, "Life is about taking risks. Is it not?"

Kenichi laughed and replied, "You've got a point there. When will the fabulous plan take action?"

"As soon as possible. I'm thinking about tomorrow," I decided, coming to a final choice, "do you think any of your siblings would like to help us execute the plan?"

"Izumi would love to. I am not sure about Takeshi though... My little bro seems to be bored with life and its entirety," my best friend pouted, "the boy needs serious help. He needs a strong girl by his side."

I burst out laughing uncontrollably. The sides of my stomach hurt but I didn't care at the moment.

"Takeshi with a girlfriend? You don't even have one! What are the chances of him hooking up with a chick?... Zero."

"_Who knows?_ Maybe," he gazed at the clouds, "he will find the one in the near future. There is hope for everybody after all. Have you seen the before and after pictures of celebrities?"

I pointed out, "Some of them just went through plastic surgery or applied pounds of make up. Botox to look young when they actually look like lifeless wax figurines."

"That is so true," he cracked a grin, "I think this plan might actually work."

"Now... all we have to do is convince your siblings and my sister to help."

Kenichi sighed heavily and muttered, "That might be the greatest challenge of them all. You know how Takeshi doesn't give a shit for anything and Izumi will just talk and talk and talk!"

I laughed and retaliated, "Oh yeah? What about my sister? She will only agree to help if she gets something out of this."

"Thalia wouldn't want her own dad to die! Right...?"

"Of course!"

"I was a bit worried for a second."

"Yo, you got me worried too!"

"..."

"..."

"What if Thalia secretly wants your dad to be killed...?"

"I don't know man... It is kind of creeping me out now."

"Okay, let's stray away from Thalia the Killer convo and move on to the Plan A talk. So, first we get all of our siblings to help us. Then what? We don't even know the steps to our amazing plan! How can we expertly execute it if we do not even know what the hell we're doing?!"

"Good question, Kenichi."

"Crap... We are eternally screwed. Shit. Your dad is bound to die at this point."

"So true."

Both of us sighed in frustration. I started pulling my strands of dark brown hair to try to relieve this tremendous amount of stress upon me. My best friend has a point here. I have gotta think of a plan quickly. I slapped the side of my head, trying to get my dead brain to come back to life. C'mon brain, I desperately need you right now, buddy! Kenichi seemed just as restless, running around in messy circles.

An elderly couple passed us and the granny gasped, "Oh my! Look honey, what are those two doing?!"

Her husband craned his neck to see us panicking and shook his head in clear disappointment. While pointing a shaking cane towards our general direction, the old man croaked, "My dear, that is what drugs does to you. Those poor lads aren't even conscious of their actions," on cue, Kenichi accidentally ran straight into an oak tree, "I am afraid that there is no more hope for the later generations of the human race. What a shame."

The bluenette fell to the ground, screaming colourful words in pain. Grasping reality, I snapped back and rushed to my injured friend.

Helping him up on his feet, I yelled, "How does one even blindly run into a huge tree like that? Get a grip man!"

Kenichi groaned and mumbled, "I just didn't see that damn tree. Crap, it really hurts, Hunter..."

I rolled my eyes and incredulously inquired, "You don't say?"

"We should seriously think of a solid plan though," he commented, now recovered from that harsh impact.

"I am trying! It's just," I struggled to find the right word, "my brain refuses to work. It's too lazy."

He laughed and stated, "Funny 'cause it acts just like you!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Real funny. My sides are hurting from laughing too much," I dully answered, not impressed at all.

"I bet you have that exact facial expression when you type 'lol' online," he winked.

"We're getting off topic again," I raised my voice by half, "I think I have an idea for the plan."

Kenichi beamed and excitedly prodded, "Okay, let's hear it and rock n' roll!"

"First, we get Thalia, Izumi, and maybe Takeshi to join us," I explained deeply, "Second, we start spreading the word about the Guardians are real. With Izumi's mouth, everybody will know in one afternoon. At first, everybody will think we're crazy and high or drunk. It's human nature. Then I shall start making it snow inside the school. The next day, you will stop the rain from falling and keep it up there in the sky for as long as you can. That way, everyone will be able to see it. I'm not entirely sure what Thalia or Takeshi will do... But, we'll figure it out within time."

A huge grin grew on my best friend's face. His happiness radiated so brightly that I thought I would need to put on some sunglasses. His face is like the sun. You cannot look at him unless you want to be blinded.

"Now that's the Hunter Frost I know and have grown to love! No homo intended," he enthusiastically exclaimed.

"Thanks, Kenichi. Time to put this plan in action!"

"Yeah! But," he smiled, "can we buy some hot chocolate?! It's so cold out here and I'm just wearing a sweater."

"Hot chocolate over the plan? I can't believe you," a chuckle escaped my throat, "sure. Why not?"

* * *

A/N: There is chapter 7! I don't have much to say today so just review please! Thank you. Oh yeah, I recently bought Volume 1 of Shingeki no Kyojin! :D So happy~ Now, I have three manga volumes in my bookshelf. I'm also starting to read the Mortal Instruments, City of Bones and Kuroshitsuji, the manga. Butler Sebastian seems really badass. Just gotta say that. Anyways, enough about me! Tell me something interesting/strange/peculiar in the reviews section! It's the shiny button down there.

\/


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** **Saving the Guardians**

Thalia's POV

Fortunately, Hunter did come up with a plan. A quite brilliant one at that. Gotta give the boy some credit. So far, Izumi, Kenichi, Hunter, and I are apart of this whole plan to save the Guardians from being erased from this world forever. The only person left is Takeshi Kaito. I still do not know why the Kaito's believe in the Guardians, but it's a good thing indeed. The first step of the plan was to recruit as many helpers as possible. So here we were. Confronting the emotionless boy about this whole mess.

"Takeshi, will you also please help us with our plan? I know that you probably don't care. But... we desperately need your help. Please," I offered, hope evident in my blue eyes.

Dead silence.

Kenichi and Izumi exchanged a knowing look. Hunter's foot impatiently tapped against the floor, waiting for the gray eyed boy's answer. I knew that Takeshi often kept to himself and distanced himself from others for reasons unknown. However, we are going to need as many people we can recruit. That includes this insecure boy in front of us. Why would he not want to help us out? Anxiously, I observed Takeshi's jaw tighten considerably. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I won't help. Sorry."

With those four words, he stalked outside with his hands shoved in his pocket.

"That was unexpected," Izumi breathed out.

Hunter frowned and said, "You don't say?"

"This is terrible," Kenichi shook his head, "why must our dear lil' bro not participate? I don't understand that kid sometimes."

"Yeah. He's like a locked up diary," I thoughtfully mused, "hiding all his secrets and mysteries within, not wanting to expose anything on the outside. The complete opposite of an open book."

The twins laughed in unison and Hunter criticized, "Only my sister would make a strange analogy like that."

Kenichi childishly pouted, "Hey, Izumi, why can't you be more like Thalia-chan? She's smarter and way cooler than you."

She shrugged her shoulders and earnestly speculated, "Because I can't be someone that I am not. I can only be myself. Thalia is her own person and so am I. You can't force somebody to live exactly like so and so's life. That's just wrong. It'd be like you and I living identical lives with identical friends, teachers, dates, team mates, and so on."

"... Never mind then."

"Good point, Izumi!"

* * *

Why did Takeshi not want to help us?

Does he have a problem with us? I know Hunter can be extremely annoying. Does he really hate everybody like how everyone assumes? No, that can't be. There has to be a reason. Something important to him. I can't think of anything the boy would care about. Takeshi doesn't really care about anything... Amazing. I barely even know him. All I know is that Takeshi is the younger brother of Kenichi and Izumi. Hunter never speaks about him to me, only about his best friend and bets they made where he won. His twin siblings should know more about their own brother. Unless they have a messed up family. Throughout the hallways, I spotted dark blue hair and grinned. That must be one of the Kaito twins.

Time to seek the truth.

I tapped the bluenette's shoulder and Izumi turned to face me.

"Oh, hey Thalia! Thought you were my chemistry teacher 'cause she's really angry at me for not handing in this lab report," she cheekily said.

So they are both troublemakers. Huh. I feel bad for the parents.

I smiled and shook my head. "You and Kenichi are like magnets for trouble. Wherever you two go, trouble follows your footsteps."

"Yep," Izumi laughed, "we are twins after all. Ugh, it just sucks that he is older than me. By only ten freaking minutes! Anyways, I bet you came to talk to me about something else."

I nodded and eyed our busy surroundings. I wouldn't want others to eavesdrop our conversation.

"Yeah, uh, can we talk about this somewhere else?"

The girl tilted her head to the side, dark ocean eyes gleaming with excitement. "Whoa, this must be important or something. Let's take this outside then, Thalia!"

Izumi casually slung an arm over my shoulders and led me outside to the basketball court. The sunlight directly hit my face and I grimaced. It's already October but that sun still shines! At least it isn't as hot as before. She removed her arm from me and looked at me expectantly.

"What urgent matter did you have to ask about? Tell me everything. I won't tell anybody else and nobody is around here. A secret between only you and me," the girl playfully stated.

True enough the basketball court was completely abandoned except for us. I genuinely hope Izumi is the type to keep her promises and never break them.

I looked at her and hesitantly inquired, "Why did Takeshi not want to help us?"

Thoughtfulness appeared on Izumi's face as she deeply thought. I noticed that her whole body stiffened for a split second. Awkwardly, I stared at a bird walking towards a lone basketball, beady dark eyes fixated on the strange orange sphere.

Izumi sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I have some assumptions, but I do not know exactly why. I don't think my younger bro would be happy if I shared his childhood without his permission. Hey, why don't you just go ask Takeshi himself? He's normally at the school rooftop, being the weirdo he is."

Great. That is what I wanted to avoided at all costs. I was never a good socialite and it would be so incredibly awkward if I did that! Takeshi is alright. It's just that I don't have the skill to converse with a stranger classmate.

In disappointment, I slumped my shoulders. "Do you think Kenichi would know?"

She burst out laughing and exclaimed, "That idiot wouldn't know a thing! Believe me, my twin is not as smart as me. You're better off asking Takeshi."

"Oh. Thanks for your help, but I'll just go now..." I trailed off, taking my leave back to the building.

"Wait, Thalia!"

Immediately, I spun around and found Izumi jogging towards me. I raised an eyebrow. I thought I made it obvious that my questioning was over.

"What, Izumi?"

"Takeshi is a great guy. I dunno why you don't want to ask him. Unless," she smirked wolfishly, "you have a secret crush on my lil' bro."

My jaw dropped open and I demanded crossly, "What are you talking about?! You know that I plan on staying single and focusing on my studies to become a doctor."

"There's always multi-tasking," Izumi winked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Just stop. Please. I don't want any trouble. I know you love me, Izumi," I pleaded, desperately begging her using eye contact.

The blue haired girl instead starting to scream at the top of her lungs, "_THALIA KATHERINE FROST LOVES TAKESHI KAITO!_ I REPEAT THALIA LOVES TAKESHI! FEEL FREE TO TELL YOUR FRIENDS, PARENTS, TEACHERS, HELL EVEN COMPLETE STRANGERS-"

My hand tightly covered her mouth and muffled complaints escaped through. The nerve of this girl! The whole school probably heard that. I don't need a rumor about me loving a boy when I actually do not. I must correct this understanding before it is too late.

I inhaled sharply and shouted equally as loud, "_THALIA DOESN'T LOVE TAKESHI!_ IT'S ALL LIES! A LOAD OF CRAP AND BS!"

"Denial," Izumi sang teasingly.

I growled, "Shut up! You know I do _not_ like Takeshi!"

"Then, why do you not want to ask him? You're probably too embarrassed to talk to your crush because his hotness and sexiness just leaves you speechless," she continued teasing fervently.

"No. That's not true, Izumi," I said through gritted teeth.

"Then prove it by asking Takeshi. Right now," Izumi challenged, her eyes meeting my enraged blue ones.

"Fine. However, I do not want you screaming _lies_ about me ever again. ... Rooftop, right?"

"Yep! Good luck, Thalia!"

I hurried to the rooftop and faced the gray door leading to where Takeshi was. I breathed in and out, attempting to calm my nerves. It's only some guy. You can do this! Unleash that bubbly socialite hidden deep within you! I put my hand on the cold metal knob, then pulled back. How in the world am I going to do this? I didn't even think this through. I can't just randomly ask about why he refused to help us make other children and fellow classmates believe in the Guardians once again. If everybody stops believing... There's a chance Dad would disappear for good. I don't want that to happen. We have to at least try-

The door slammed against me and temporarily stopped my overload of highways filled with busy thoughts.

I groaned and my head hurt. As expected, the pain immediately went away due to my healing abilities. Lucky me.

"Sorry," a husky low voice apologized, "are you alright?"

The guy who slammed the door on me sounds hot. What am I thinking?! You should hate people who slammed the door on you! That hit screwed with my brain. Yep, that's exactly what happened. Nothing else. I looked up and found steely gray eyes boring into mine, concern shown in those stormy orbs.

* * *

A/N: And who is this "gray eyed person" in the last sentence? The plan is undergoing construction as the group is still finding their members. xD Will Hunter's plan succeed or fail miserably? That's up to me to decided! :D Please drop a review and tell me what you think. Don't be afraid to point out any mistakes because I can be quite careless. Especially on Friday nights at eleven in the night time. I should really sleep now...

**2 reviews for chapter 9?...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Mysteries**

Wait... Isn't that Takeshi...? Did I seriously think that his voice sounded hot earlier?! I've been sitting on my ass for a half a minute now. Oh no, I must look so stupid right now.

Hastily, I stood up and quickly answered, "I'm fine. It's my fault for standing behind the door."

He nodded and scratched his dark blue hair. "Aren't you that Thalia girl? I heard someone shouting that you 'loved' me a while ago."

My cheeks reddened and I sputtered, "It's not true! A complete misunderstanding. Please, you have got to believe me, Takeshi."

"Of course I wouldn't believe it," Takeshi replied stoically, "somebody else started shouting that it was a bunch of lies and crap."

"That would be me."

He leaned on the doorway and blandly stated, "What do you want from me, Thalia?"

I blinked and unintelligently blurted out, "Huh?"

"You couldn't have just wanted to drop by and say hi. Perhaps there was something you wanted to ask me," he drawled, observing my reaction.

Does this Takeshi person have telepathic powers? Or am I just that easily read like an open book? There wasn't much emotion in his words. I only saw microscopic concern in his eyes, but didn't hear it in his words.

"Yeah, you got me," I awkwardly chuckled, "I've got a question to ask if you don't mind."

Takeshi raised an eyebrow, expecting a random question.

"_Why did you refuse to help us?_"

His gray eyes turned cold at my inquiring words. Oh no, he's mad at me. Damn Izumi for tricking me into coming here! Maybe it would be okay if I ran back inside right now. It would be a way to avoid his rage. Mysterious people always seem to be the most dangerous in my eyes.

"... I will answer your question, but not here."

Before I could even reply, Takeshi encircled his long fingers around my wrist and brought me to a corner of the school rooftop. Why do I have this queasy feeling in my stomach? I want it to stop. Stubbornly, my pulse still raced at rapid speeds, refusing to slow down. I want to yank his fingers off my wrist but that might make this current situation even more awkward. Gingerly, he removed his grasp on me.

"Are you going to spill the beans or not?"

"I have no beans to spill," he answered matter-of-factly.

"No," I sighed, "I mean, are you going to _answer me or not?_"

"I am. It's just..." Takeshi looked uncomfortable.

I know one thing for sure. This guy acts nothing like his twin siblings. In fact, he is their complete opposites! Kenichi and Izumi are actually popular at school. Takeshi is nobody. No offense. Some know him as the younger brother of the Kaito twins and that's all they know.

"I've never told anyone about this before. Not even my family," he eyed me suspiciously, "why should I trust you? Give me one good reason."

That's a hard question. Damn, I don't know how to respond. Should I lie? Or tell the truth? Ugh, if only I knew Takeshi better. I suppose it's always best to go with the truth.

"To be real honest, I just wanted to know why you refused to help us. I didn't intend to pry personal information," I spoke truthfully.

His gray eyes softened a bit. However, he suddenly pushed me against the wall, roughly. Takeshi's arms trapped me and I gasped slightly, surprised. The only option left is to kick him right in the balls. Since Takeshi was much taller than me, he stared down at me. I hate feeling short and inferior to others. My whole body froze to the core when he started to lean closer and closer towards me, a slight smirk appearing on his porcelain face. His lips were now mere millimetres away from my right ear. I don't like this feeling at all.

Takeshi whispered, warm breath tickling the right side of my face, "_Are you scared, Thalia?_"

"No, I'm not," I breathed under one breath, ignoring the erratic beat of my heart.

He scowled. "You should be. I'm a monster."

That escalated quickly.

"You are not a monster, Takeshi," I softly said, "you are human. A person with feelings. Don't forget that."

He laughed darkly and gently grasped my chin, making me look him directly in the eye.

"You're wrong. I almost killed someone," Takeshi gruffly said in his low voice, "I was a little child and almost murdered my classmate. I am dangerous. If I try to help, I'll only screw everything up like usual. It would be better if you avoided me."

My eyes widened considerably. He almost killed someone as a child? Don't tell me his family is some kind of secret classified Mafia organization! Kenichi is too happy for that thing. Or maybe it's all just some fake attitude! Maybe everything was all lies from the start. What if we all suddenly woke up as babies and realized our whole life was merely a dream? Mind blown.

"I'm surprised you didn't run away at this point," Takeshi muttered, avoiding my curious yet shocked gaze.

"I just don't know how to react to all of this," I laughed shortly, "it's not normal to discover your fellow classmate is an almost killer. A bit mind-blowing even."

He let go of my chin and sighed. His cold touch was still lingering there. It wasn't as cold as frost. Just a little bit warmer. Either way, I still have a built in immunity to the cold. Takeshi still had his arms up on both sides of me. I noticed he had muscle. I can't believe he's only sixteen and the same age as me! He definitely looks physically older. Oh no, Thalia, don't let Izumi's words get to you. You will not become speechless due to Takeshi's 'hotness' and 'sexiness'.

"Thanks for not running."

Takeshi's voice brought me back to reality and I smiled. "Why would I run away from you? If anybody's a monster, I'd say my brother is more of a monster than you."

This time, he genuinely laughed. Only for a few seconds. It was like a short period of music opening from a heaven hole. Takeshi abruptly stopped and looked surprised that laugh came out from his own mouth. Wow. I think that's the first time I have ever heard that boy laugh. He's improving to become a normal teenage boy!

After putting down his arms, he questioned incredulously, "Is Hunter that bad?"

"Yeah, that jerk never knows when to stop throwing pillows or tricking others," I grinned cheekily.

"Basically, throwing pillows is considered more dangerous than almost killing others to you," he concluded in disbelief.

"Exactly," I broke out into a smile, "Hunter intentionally tricks other. But, I bet you accidentally almost killed someone without realizing it. Huge difference there. ... You know what?"

Takeshi raised an eyebrow, waiting for my words.

"You aren't as bad as I thought you were, Takeshi."

For a split second, a true smile appeared on his face. It even reached his gray eyes. Sadly, Takeshi immediately covered it with a cough. I think that was the first time I have seen him ever smile. Today is the first of everything day for Takeshi.

I pouted. "It's alright to smile once in a while. Frowning just gives you more wrinkles."

He ran his hand through his blue locks and replied with a hint of embarrassment, "... Smiling feels weird and awkward though."

Ha, this kid is so strange! An almost killer finding smiling awkward? He sounds more like an awkward teen. It's an improvement from attempting to kill someone. I wonder how he did it... No, I'd probably ruin the mood with asking a question like that.

"That's why you have to smile more!"

* * *

A/N: Hmmm... I see Thalia and Takeshi are getting awfully close~ ;) Thank you for reviewing The Fire Files and kaitkid and Animelover0508! All three of you are amazing people.

**3 reviews for the next chappie?** :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Rumor Has It**

"Hey, did you hear?"

"What?"

"Apparently, Thalia was _kissing_ someone on the rooftop yesterday. But, shhh."

"No way!"

"And guess who it was?"

"Adam Atkinson? No? Ooh, I know, Kyle Smith!"

"No, you're not even close."

"Tell me then! Please."

"Promise to not tell anybody else?"

"I cross my heart and swear to die."

"It was Takeshi Kaito."

". . . WHAAAT?!"

* * *

It's been over a week since our master plan failed quite miserably. To be exact, November 2. All of us tried to convince our classmates, but they would only laugh at us for believing in something mere children would. We even sneaked in our powers once. However, they would just come up with some logical explanation like a _leak in the school pipes_ or a _jammed heater_.

All of our classmates thought we were joking about the Guardians.

Every single time, they would ask if this was some kind of grand prank or riddle. I can't believe how stupid some of the students at my high school are. Believing in Santa and the Easter Bunny is not for only children! Teenagers can believe too. You just need to believe. That's all they need to keep them from disappearing. We should just steal everybody's devices and see how they survive on a Wi-Fi free life. Everyone has officially given up except for Hunter. He is just too damn stubborn to stop and realize it's not working. If we brought Dad, they wouldn't even be able to see him! The same goes for the rest of the Guardian crew. It was hopeless.

Maybe Takeshi knew this was going to happen. Speaking of him, we're actually friends now. Not close friends, just on the borderline of strangers and friends. Of course, he didn't open quite easily to me. After my rooftop confrontation, Takeshi indirectly admitted that he accidentally blurted out the almost killing his classmate part. I still don't know how he attempted to murder. I don't want to break our already fragile friendship.

From the corner of my eye, I observed Izumi approach me.

"Hello Thalia! You looked so thoughtful a moment ago," she beamed.

I laughed. "Yeah. Just thinking about stuff."

Izumi curiously asked, "What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff," I shrugged my shoulders.

She pouted and huffed, "You're no fun!"

"Would you rather me talk all happy about random stuff like you?"

"On a second thought, I wouldn't want you to," she suddenly grinned out of the blue, "did you hear the rumor about you?"

"Okay. Now, you're just trying to get my attention, Izumi," I said, not believing a single word.

Izumi glared at me and argued, "I'm being 100% serious this time! Anyways, did you hear it?"

"Nope. Even if I did, I doubt it would be true. There's nothing interesting about me to start a silly rumor."

"So... Is it true that you kissed my lil' bro on the rooftop last week or not?"

"What the hell, Izumi?!"

"I said, is it true that you kissed Takeshi Kaito-"

"I know what you said! Do I look deaf?"

"But, you said what the hell..."

Gripping my dark brown hair in frustration, I quietly seethed, "Why would someone start a rumor like that? What. The. Frick. We just talked. That's it."

I wouldn't want to start a big scene. Begrudgingly, I restrained myself from screaming colorful language to the entire school. Resist the temptation to yell at everybody now... I'm going to kill whoever started this crap! Prepare to die, whoever you are! You have decided to screw with the wrong chick, you bastard/bitch. From one to ten to determine how pissed off I am, I'd say a fifty-two. This isn't funny.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Izumi reasoned, "it's just a rumor."

"Just a rumor my ass," I spat out while tightening my fists, "what if my parents find out?"

"Hey, you're almost seventeen, Thalia. I think they wouldn't be so surprised. Just introduce Takeshi to your parents and I'm sure everything will work ou-"

"Damn it, do you believe in that disgusting rumor too?! I can't believe you."

* * *

Takeshi tapped me on the shoulder lightly. "Thalia, can we talk in the hallway?"

I nodded and walked outside with him.

Some people snickered and giggled at our leaving. Mind your own business people and don't just jump to conclusions. Ever since my encounter with Izumi, people have been constantly asking about my relationship with Takeshi. Even some had the nerve to tease me! I was sick and tired of this wretched rumor. High school drama nowadays.

He questioned with a straight face, "Care to explain why everybody thinks we are secretly dating...?"

"It's because someone saw us at the rooftop," I answered angrily, "and started this crappy rumor."

"Why would they think that? We were just talking," Takeshi frowned, confusion etched on his porcelain face.

"Believe me, Takeshi, I wish I knew," I sighed.

He scratched his hair and muttered quietly, "Maybe someone saw me corner you against a wall and assumed we were... Making out..."

My mouth dropped open in realization.

I agreed soundly, "Yeah. With your arms trapping me, anybody from behind would have thought we were kissing... Or you were attempting to take advantage of me..."

Takeshi glared and crossly responded, "I would never do such a thing! I may be a monster, but not a rapist."

I laughed as he protested, "They are completely different. I still do not understand how this rumor spread so quickly."

"Rumors are like wildfire. I guess," I unsurely replied, twisting a brown lock of hair in my fingers.

"Or the fact that my twin siblings are popular," he added thoughtfully.

I groaned as I remembered a certain annoying someone. "My brother is also known around school for having a rebellious and clever reputation."

Takeshi sighed.

"The rumor is perfect then. Siblings of popular students dating? The whole school would want to know," I explained.

"What should we do then?"

"Deny, deny, deny," I automatically answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "That's the best solution you have?"

"Unless you have a better idea," I countered, feeling somewhat offended.

"Actually," he pondered, "I do."

I asked in disbelief, "You do? That fast? Wow, are you one of those silent geniuses?"

"I already thought of it before talking with you," Takeshi continued, "this may sound like the stupidest plan ever."

"As long as it destroys this rumor from the core, I'm happy to hear it no matter how stupid it is," I state, watching him curiously.

"Let's say you and I actually make this rumor come true. We start dating. Not for real, of course. Just to fool everybody. Then, we break up. Not sure when but we just do. Don't worry, we will still be friends. Unless you don't want to," he coughed, "that way our 'breakup' will be fresh on their minds and they will forget about the said rumor."

"You are a genius, Takeshi!"

"There is one major flaw in this plan," he admitted.

"What is it?"

"I have never had a girlfriend."

"So what? I've never dated before either," I reassured him.

"That makes it even worse," he looked displeased, "we have no experience on dating. What if the others can tell we're faking it?"

"That won't happen on my watch," I said, undeterred by the fact that another plan might fail.

"There's also PDA as well..." He trailed off.

I smiled. "It's okay. We'll just hold hands, try to hug romantically, walk around school together - I will physically drag you if necessary - and I'll even let you kiss my cheek when times are desperate! It will be a piece of cake. Don't worry."

"You do not make it sound that easy, Thalia," the teen dully commented.

"Oh, we'll have to come up with overly cliche nicknames for each other too! Hmm, what should I call you...? Blue? Nah, too obvious. Gray eyes? No, sounds off. Keshi? Sounds like Kesha and you do not act like her at all. Tak? Hey, that name actually sounds decent. Sort of."

"Something tells me you are having a bit too much fun with this," Takeshi mumbled.

"How does Tak sound to you?"

"... Sounds weird."

"Yeah, you're right. Takeshi really does suit you more."

* * *

A/N: OMG I GOT LIKE 4 REVIEWS! :D This calls for a celebration! LOL, I truly am hopeless. Thank you for all the reviews! It's like an early Christmas for me. :) Is it strange that I listen to a French rock song every day and have no clue what the lyrics mean? Haha, anyways, please drop a review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Pretentious **

"You ready, Takeshi?"

"No," Takeshi bluntly answered.

"You're really making this difficult for me, you know?"

I sighed and intertwined my right hand with his left. I could feel his hand freeze in mine. Looks like I'll be doing most of the work here for this plan and this entire 'relationship'. The steps were simple. Walk around school holding hands and wait until someone asks if we're in a relationship. Then, Takeshi will lie and tell them that we've been secretly dating for two weeks now.

If they ask how we realized our "love" for each other, we plan to simply improvise about meeting in the local park on a rainy weekend. Something along the lines of me getting wet and Takeahi graciously sharing his umbrella. It may not be perfect, but it's good enough. Since everybody thinks Takeshi is the silent, mysterious type, I can do most of the talking during awkward situations.

I gave him a reassuring smile. "Just remember the plan, alright?"

He nodded and both of us started walking down the crowded hall, hand-in-hand. I'm actually nervous. Takeshi is right, what if they do see through our act? The blue haired teen casually walked with me, face clean of any emotion. He could at least try to look happy. I'm not that mean, right?

Someone whistled and vehemently hooted, "_Looks like these two hooked up!_"

"What? No way! The rumor is actually true?!"

"Aww, I didn't know Takeshi asked out Thalia... I wish I saw it!"

"Isn't that the younger brother of the Kaito twins? Even he can get girls."

"And that's Hunter Frost's younger sister! He's so cool and hot. His sister must be popular too."

We continued walking through the sea of gawking students and I grinned inwardly.

"So far, so good. This might actually work," I said to only Takeshi.

He laughed lightly, "I am a genius, according to you."

A group of girls saw him laugh and one of them exclaimed, "Holy crap, did the Takeshi Kaito just laugh?! I thought he was that silent, emotionless boy."

"I suppose Thalia changed him for the better," a brunette girl warmly smiled, "maybe this couple will actually work out. Unlike other people that just date for popularity, sex or money."

"Aren't their siblings popular though?"

The same girl happily answered, "Yep. But, I have a good feeling that those two actually love each other."

The whole group giggled as we passed by. Success! I just worry what will happen if the twins or my brother shows up. Kenichi and Izumi will probably tease Takeshi about it. On the other hand, my brother would laugh and ask him how he could possibly date such a weirdo. I'm sure that would happen.

A French girl from my gym class - I think it was Elise - excitedly asked, "How did you guys meet?"

Everyone else around us stopped and waited for our answer.

I squeezed Takeshi's hand as a signal and started, "It was a rainy Saturday at the park. I didn't know it was going to rain, so I was beginning to get drenched from head to toe."

"... I saw Thalia and decided to share my umbrella with her. I couldn't just let her get covered in water," he continued, the tiniest amount of anxiety on his face.

"We became friends and the rest is history now," I smiled.

I think Takeshi was trying not to laugh and instead grinned in a lopsided manner. I know how hard that is. Especially when it's dead silent and you're just trying to contain that growing laughter inside you. Rare to see that reaction from the almost killer.

Elise gushed, "Aww, you two are adorable together! This is definitely going in the yearbook, smile!"

I smiled, wondering why the heck she would ask me to smile. Wait a second... yearbook?! Before I could complain, a flash of light blinded me.

"Perfect," her blue eyes sparkled in admiration, "thanks! See you guys later!"

"I don't remember that being part of the plan," Takeshi lowered his voice, eying Elise's camera.

I laughed and let go of his hand. On the tips of my toes, I whispered in his ear, "Don't say that out loud, idiot. Pretend I whispered something romantic in your ear, alright...?"

The bluenette scratched his blue hair in confusion and I wanted to facepalm myself at his stupidity. How is that a reaction to a romantic gesture? Our cover is going to get blown and the whole plan will die with it!

A familiar voice exclaimed, "Ooh, Takeshi's embarrassed! What happened this time, bro?"

Kenichi smiled at us. Great. Why must I have the worst timing ever? Actually, it might be bad luck as well. His twin brother will realize this is just a fake relationship sooner or later.

"Hello, Kenichi," he greeted, his gray eyes hardened.

"Don't be so formal with me," he laughed aloud, "you're my little brother! Smile more, will you?"

"No thanks."

His attention swivelled towards me and I prepared myself for the worst.

The older brother grinned and teasingly asked, "Hey, Takeshi, who is your friend over here? Your new crush?"

"No, actually," an arm slyly found it's way around my waist, "this is my girlfriend. Thalia Frost."

Kenichi gasped and dramatically demanded, "Why didn't you tell me first? How come everybody else gets to know, but not your older brother? I thought family's first, bro! When you meet a girl, you should tell your family! Especially if Thalia's your first girlfriend in history."

I laughed and covered for Takeshi by answering, "Kenichi, we just thought it would be a pleasant surprise. Right, Takeshi?"

"Yeah."

The twin grinned.

"Ooh, is my little bro embarrassed by me? I can't help but rejoice that you have found the one! But, seriously, Thalia should meet our parents soon. You know how Mom hates us keeping secrets from her," his tone became more serious towards the end.

I turned towards Takeshi and subtly winked. "I would love to meet your parents, Takeshi!"

His gray eyes widened and I could tell he wanted to me not to. Fear glazed over his face. Does he really not want me to meet his parents? Too bad because I also want to see what his parents are like. I know one must be Japanese and one must have blue hair. People can't just grow blue hair if none of their parents have the same colored hair. I do have a father with white hair though. I don't have white hair.

Kenichi chuckled and enthusiastically exclaimed, "Okay, come to Takeshi's house on Friday at 7:00 PM. I'll tell my parents in advance about your visit if Takeshi refuses to! Be good to her, bro!"

He walked off, chuckling. Abruptly, the teen stopped in his tracks and playfully commented, "You know... I wouldn't mind having Thalia as a sister-in-law!"

At this point, Takeshi looked angry and slightly embarrassed. "Shut up, Kenichi!"

His brother laughed and strolled away, ignoring Takeshi's cold glare.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I lied. I updated even though I got only 1 review. Thank you! But, please... 2 reviews isn't a lot to ask for, riiight? ;3


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Meeting the Kaito's**

Here I was.

Awkwardly, sitting with the Kaito family.

This was supposed to be a plan to get rid of that crappy rumor! I really do not know why the hell I agreed to have dinner with Takeshi's family. I remember he said his older brother told their parents he was dating a girl. The parents demanded to see Takeshi's 'girlfriend' and the rest is history. I couldn't have just said no, right? That would blow our cover as a dating romatic couple! Perhaps Takeshi Kaito is not the most intelligent genius around these frigid parts of town.

Kenichi eyed me and loudly questioned, "Hey, earth to Thalia?"

Escaping from my complicated web of thoughts, I snapped back to reality and reassuringly smiled, "Sorry. The food is really tasty, Ms. Kaito."

The woman smiled proudly and replied, "Thank you. Call me Misae. I am glad that you enjoy eating the food I cooked. Normally, my husband does the cooking... But today is a special day. We cannot afford to eat burned food for dinner with Takeshi's partner. That would be a bit embarrassing."

The said husband scoffed and exclaimed, "My food isn't that bad! It's edible and downright delicious. Right, kids?"

"No," the twins chorused, "sometimes, it's rather disgusting, Dad."

He frowned and dejectedly cried out, "Even my own children are against me! One day, Thalia will try my cooking and say it's the most amazing thing she has ever tasted in her life. I promise!"

Takeshi directed a dirty look to his father and lowered his voice, "Stop putting pressure on Thalia. I am sure she will try your food, Dad. However, I doubt she will comment that."

"Even Takeshi is against me," the blue eyed man flinched, "my food doesn't taste that bad. Be easier on me, you guys. Life was so much easier back in Corona. Freedom, nobody rudely judging me, and bodies of water awaiting for my next commands."

My blue eyes widened in shock. "Mr. Kaito. Y-you went to Corona as well? My mom used to live there."

"Use my first name, Aoi, not Mr. Kaito. I'm not a grandpa yet," he winked, "yes... Your mother was Rapunzel, no? She was actually the royal princess of the entire kingdom of Corona. Her family was immensely powerful. That would mean that you're Jack Frost's daughter too?"

I nodded and Misae beamed approvingly, "Takeshi, this girl is definitely a keeper."

"Yeah, bro," Izumi grinned, "who knows what kind of powers your babies will have? Water bending ice resistant babies! That'd be so awesome. I'm sure that Mom and Dad want lots and lots of grandchildren too!"

"I'd want to be the uncle of those cool kids! You've gotta propose to her soon, bro," Kenichi identically grinned, the twins sharing devious looks.

My cheeks were heated up to the absolute maximum. I was surprised my heart hasn't burst out my chest yet. It's beating so incredibly fast. I can't even count how many times. Takeshi looked equally embarrassed and mouthed a 'sorry about that' in my general direction. He was awkwardly scratching his dark blue locks, a faint blush painted over his ivory cheeks.

"You two troublemakers," the mother sternly stated, "you are going to scare both of them out of this house! Look at their faces. There is no need to rush them in their relationship. They are only in high school."

"Wouldn't want Thalia to play the lead role in 16 and Pregnant, am I right?" Aoi commented in mouthfuls of steaming ramen.

"And please _do not talk when you are eating_," Misae sighed, "it makes you sound like a pig, Aoi. For heaven's sake, sometimes I feel as if I am raising four children."

I stifled a giggle. The twins howled with laughter and almost fell off their chairs. I even caught Takeshi chuckle at the whole scene. Aoi was glaring at practically everybody and Misae was simply smirking. Coolest family ever. Sounds like something Hunter would say. Ew. That was one scary thought indeed.

"Anyways, how did you two meet? I'm curious," Izumi smiled, lazily twirling a hair strand.

"It was a sunny day at Green Park. I was walking around, enjoying nature, until the rain started to pour down. I was soaked from head to toe. I thought I would be walking back home wet that day. Until Takeshi showed up and offered his umbrella," I warmly smiled, "he's such a gentleman. We became friends and I think the rest is obvious."

A lopsided grin appeared on Takeshi's face, a sign of held in laughter, "Yeah. I thought it would be nice of me to do that. I'm happy I chose to do that. If I didn't... Thalia would have gotten sick and I doubt we would even acknowledge each other's existences. I would not want that to happen."

"Aww, looks like otouto is finally growing up," Kenichi chuckled.

Takeshi arched an eyebrow and I explained, "Otouto means little brother in Japanese."

My 'boyfriend' sighed and answered, "I know. It's just extremely rare for _him_ to call me his little brother in _Japanese_."

"You see, Thalia," Kenichi regarded me, "my bro and twin were taught Japanese by my parents at a young age. I wasn't interested in learning. Totally regret it now since I have to learn it at school."

"Yeah, Kenichi, you're so stupid," Izumi unkindly commented, cracking a insidious smile.

"I may be stupid. But, at least I'm not mean like you!"

"I'd rather be intelligent and mean than stupid and nice."

"Tch. You don't mean that, sis."

"Yeah. I do."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really. People will still like me for my intelligence."

"What happened to personality coming first?"

She scoffed. "It's not like that matters anymore in this world. Nowadays, people either care if you're smart or popular at school. That's how it works. Not kindness. If you look like a loser, people won't talk to you. Even if you are nice."

"Those are some deep words," I blurted out.

Misae smiled and inquired, "Is it time for you to return home? It is already 9:45 PM."

"Wow. Time just flew by, huh? It was a pleasure eating with all of you. The food was delicious. Thank you," I bowed politely since they are Japanese.

"I seem to like her more and more every minute. It would be nice to have her as a daughter-in-law," I heard Aoi loudly whisper to his wife.

By instinct, I blushed and Takeshi cleared his throat. "I'll walk Thalia back home."

As both of us walked out the house, I could feel stares hitting my back like daggers. In my peripheral vision, I noticed the entire family were squished against the front window, trying to see what we were doing. Perhaps they were expecting us to kiss. I laced my fingers in Takeshi's hand as a message that we were being watched. We discussed about how we should us lovey-dovey signs to silently communicate to each other. To suddenly hold hands either means we're being watched or being stalked.

"Sometimes, I wish my family would not be so embarrassing," the bluenette shook his head.

I smiled instead and lowered my voice, "It seems like they're expecting us to... _do something_..."

"... Something?"

"You know, what generic couples normally do?"

"I am lost."

"_Kissing_... That's what."

"Oh."

Both of us stood there awkwardly, stealing glances towards our peeping audience. What to do, what to do? If only we just let ourselves suffer in that rumor... It wouldn't have turned out like this. This epitome of awkwardity. Those moments where you wished you were able to use invisibility powers. Unfortunately, my cold resistant and healing powers are useless right now. If only Jack Frost could control who can see him... Maybe I would have inherited that power. It would suck if Hunter did and I didn't. That would also be unfair.

Gently, Takeshi placed his long fingers on my cheek. His hands were warm. Not sweaty. Simply warm. I almost wanted to lean into his touch since he felt so warm. The distance between our faces became shorter and shorter. My pulse dangerously started speeding. Soon, his mouth was directly above mine, hesitantly hovering. Do I want to lose my first kiss to Takeshi Kaito? Well, he is not that mean or bad looking. Still, doing this do simply fool others? I want my first kiss with a real boyfriend. Not a fake one. No. Stop this nonsense. However, my body was frozen and frigid in the moment.

At the last second, Takeshi changed his path and gingerly placed his lips on the opposite cheek. It only lasted a few seconds. I swear, I could hear the Kaito family cheering like their hockey team just scored the winning goal in the background. His family just wants to look out for him. Or wants to spy on his love life. Takeshi's lips were just as warm as his hand. For a second there, I was afraid that he was going to actually do it on the lips.

Takeshi avoided looking at me and practically dragged me a block away from his house. He looked incredibly flustered. The blush displayed on his cheeks were fully bright red in the moonlight. I have never saw him act this way before. I never thought it was possible until this very minute. Interesting.

"_Sorry about that Thalia,_" his words were rushed.

I laughed and comfortingly patted his back, "It's fine. That was bound to happen some time, right? When do we plan the fake break up, anyways? People seem to have forgotten the whole 'Takeshi kissing Thalia on rooftop' incident. It's been two weeks now."

Takeshi chuckled and replied, "Your choice. Honestly, I'd still want to be friends with you. When we do... 'break up', let's still be friends. Please."

"Of course," a genuine smile graced my gleeful face, "I wouldn't want to lose a friend like you, Takeshi!"

"The feeling's mutual. Are we going to break up dramatically, casually, normally, or what?"

"... I never knew there were several ways. I thought that one partner would confess that it is not working between them and walk away."

"Now that is the _normal _way," I explained in an amused tone, "Dramatic would be for you to say you fell out of love with me and I'd start loudly crying. By the way, this should all happen in a public place such as the cafeteria during lunch. In tears, I'd ask what I did wrong. You'd do nothing and simply avoid eye contact. Then, I'd grab your arm or something and demand what I did wrong. You give no answer still and just ditch me. Similar to drama shows."

"How about casually?"

I stroked my imaginary beard in deep thought. "I'm not exactly sure, to be honest... Maybe just nonchalantly mentioning that you don't feel the same as you did in the beginning. Both parties agree and they still are friends."

"That sounds like the best one."

Nodding, I agreed, "That dramatic one is a bit too much for us, don't you think?"

"Most definitely."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who thinks that way," I laughed.

Eventually, we were standing in front of my door. Without even thinking, I carelessly threw my arms around Takeshi's neck.

"Thanks for tonight, my _fake_ boyfriend," I whispered in the embrace.

Takeshi snuck his arms around my waist and huskily breathed, "It was no problem, my _poser_ girlfriend."

His voice sounds hot. Ugh, it's like a repeat of the rooftop scene! My life is turning into a cliche anime show about a school girl wearing a short skirt having a crush on the most popular boy in her homeroom class. Hate those types. Kimi ni Todoke and Boys Over Flowers are an exception though. They were cute and not overly cheesy with plot bunnies hopping everywhere. I want some action. Not that type of action for all you sick perverts out there. As in adventures and mysteries and stuff that makes you stop and think.

Speaking of thinking, _there's still that issue about Dad disappearing. _We tried helping but only failed miserably. People just don't want to believe anymore. They rely more on what they see than faith. It's rather sad. Santa Clause was one of my favourite people as a kid. Now, he's second behind my father. You see, I did not know Dad was Jack Frost until I started school. That's also when my parents told me that it is not normal for Dads to fly down staircases or throw snowballs without touching it.

We both laughed quietly and pulled away.

"Well... see you tomorrow then, Takeshi."

"Hope the bed bugs don't bite you in your sleep," he smirked and started strolling away.

"Very reassuring!" I shouted at his retreating figure.

I swear, I could hear Takeshi's musical laugh as I entered my silent house.

* * *

A/N: Wow, a long chapter! Mainly centering on Thalia x Takeshi. Haven't updated for awhile and I am sorry for that. School just decided to be hectic this week in particular. Gym's also sucking the energy out of me. Don't worry, maybe I'll have six pack abs at the end of the semester! (Haha, I wish) Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Y'all are awesome. **Please review and tell me what you think? **Thank you.

Is it weird that I keep on listening to this French song? I even memorized the chorus and I don't know a lot of French. XD It's called Mozart L'Opera Rock Le Bien Qui Fait Mal by Mikelangelo Loconte. I came across this Fullmetal Alchemist AMV on YouTube and became obsessed with it. Here's the link for all you curious people out there... [add ".com"]

www . youtube / watch?v=-dXRClwk-h0&list=PLelxke-54R3ISW5RVSVyPh4-yQIPeZAxE


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Breaking Up**

I hope my acting skills are perfect.

Why?

Because I'm breaking up with Takeshi Kaito today. It has to look believable and real. That's the difficult part. How am I supposed to feel sad when I'm not even dating him in the first place? I just can't muster sadness and depression and desperation in one take. I need to rehearse. I need to practice. I need more time. Only two mere days have passed since I ate dinner with the Kaito's. I do not think Takeshi is ready to. I'm afraid I am going to start laughing in the middle of our break up scene.

In the end, we decided to break up the 'normal' way.

Not so public, but not so discreet.

Just right.

Regretting not taking any drama classes at the moment. My improvisation is pretty good, but everything else is just plain crappy. There's a significant reason why I never bothered auditioning for any plays. I have one major flaw when it comes to the art of acting. When put in the center of attention, I tend to forget my lines. Blame it on stage fright, but I just cannot do it. Don't misunderstand. I do have excellent memory. Nerves just get the better of my self being. It's a bad habit and you know what they say... Bad habits are always hard to break.

For the time, we decided after school. During lunch time would be too dramatic and too cliche. At least after the school hours, there will be less people. Plus, most of the teachers will be gone in their classrooms marking exams or planning their next lesson plan. Much better than during those busy lunch hours where teachers and students are busy socializing in the hallways. As I mentioned before, _I hate being center of attention._ That doesn't necessarily mean I am the quiet and shy type. Honestly, I act more social with the people I'm comfortable with. If you throw me into a room of random strangers, don't expect me to instantly initiate the conversations.

Nervously, I watched the second hand tick on the clock.

Only a few minutes until 3:00 PM.

Only a few minutes until I have to break up with Takeshi.

Try to muster all those depressing emotions within you. It's not working. Damn it, at this point, the whole plan will crumble to ashes. It will all be my fault. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to be in this fake relationship anymore. Hey, it's working! I'm starting to feel the sad vibes bubbling inside me. This is great improvement! Without me knowing, I've been tapping my foot against the floor the whole time. See? It's the nerves I tell you.

The teacher dismissed her students and I rushed outside, clutching my textbooks tightly. Swimming through the mob, I reached my locker and quickly opened it. I shoved my textbooks in my locker and pulled out my backpack. Glancing at my locker mirror, I checked for any boogers or dry skin. Gotta look nice, right? It wouldn't be nice if I was screaming at Takeshi and a booger randomly fell out of one nostril. Talk about awkward moments. Running a hand through my hair, I gently touched my warm cheeks.

You have got to calm down, Thalia.

It's going to easy as pie, okay? Nothing to worry about. So, heart, I would really appreciate it if you could just slow down a tiny bit. By that, I mean right now. At this exact moment. Thanks, heart, for not listening to me at all. I know you love me so much and acknowledge the fact of how much I hate you.

* * *

Dark blue hair.

I tapped Takeshi's shoulder making the most doubtful face I could.

There were some students around us. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Elise - the French girl from my gym class - chatting to Justin at his locker. They were laughing and looking happy to be in each other's company. Those two are looking awfully close. I think I smell a scent of blossoming love from their direction. The rest of the people were either tenth graders or ninth graders who I don't recognize.

"We need to talk... Takeshi," I avoided looking at his stormy gray orbs.

Some people watched us, thinking they weren't being watched back. Audience? Check. Boyfriend? Check. Perfect time to break up? Check. Acting skills? Might want to work more in that area.

"What is it, Thalia?... You can tell me anything," he reassured, staring intently at my tense figure.

Awkwardly, I clutched a piece of his white V-neck and quietly said, "We need to talk about us. I'm going to be straight forward. I don't think... _we're working out anymore._ Don't get me wrong. I do love you but I'm not in love with you so I guess I'm more of a lesbian than we thought. The first time I met you, Takeshi, there was this spark. Now, it's just gone. A flame doused with water."

At this point, the entire hallway was completely quiet. Except that one guy in the corner who stifled a laugh when I said that last line. Everybody's eyes were glued on to the two of us. A cloud of tension hovered around us.

"A relationship, I think, is like a shark. You know? It has to constantly move forward or it dies. And I think what we got on our hands is a dead shark. Let's just be friends. P-please..." I continued, holding his shirt tighter.

Takeshi remained silent for a couple seconds.

Miserably, he whispered, "I don't understand, Thalia. Tell me what I did wrong. _I'll fix it._ Tell me what I lack and I'll gain it. Tell me what you're wishing and I'll make it come true. I care about you too much to let you go now. You should know that better than anyone. Are you asking me throw this all away?..._ J-just like that?_..."

Unconsciously, water began to form in my eyes. Slowly, I pulled my hand back and let my arms stiffly hang perpendicular to my legs. Lukewarm tears trailed down my cheeks. My vision turned slightly fuzzy. I felt overwhelmed with an unknown sensation. Why the hell am I crying? This wasn't part of the plan. I wish I can disappear. Can Takeshi do that for me? I doubt it.

Before I knew it, Takeshi tenderly wiped my tears with his thumbs and brought me into a hug. His shirt started to become wet with my tears.

So much for the 'casual' break up. This is turning into those dramatic break up scenes found in television drama shows.

"You can break up with me all you want," his voice started to crack," but, please, _don't cry in front of me._ You're killing me here, Thalia."

I nodded and stood frozen in his hug. That was when realization hit me. I actually am going to miss acting as Takeshi's poser girlfriend. I won't get his hugs or hold his hand or warmth anymore. This isn't even a legitimate relationship for crying out loud! I don't understand why I'm feeling like this. Everything feel so real. Eventually, he let go of me and cracked a sad smile.

"... We are still friends, right?"

Sniffling, I answered, "Of course."

Elise's loud sounds of sobs were heard from the left as the blue haired teen left the hallway.

My mind wandered off to thoughts of Jack Frost possibly disappearing. I thought life couldn't have gotten any worse. It just did.

* * *

A/N: Angst, angst, angst! I feel sad from just writing that. It's like I actually made Thalia and Takeshi break up as a real couple. But, they're not so there's still hope! The climax is nearing. I can feel it in my bones. *dramatic music starts rolling* What will happen to the hot Jack Frost? Will he seriously disappear from the face of this planet? Will Rapunzel commit suicide and follow her husband's footsteps? Just kidding. Stay in tune for Chapter 13 to find out! However... there is a price to pay.

**2 reviews? **Thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far! You guys are amazing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Self Conflicted Thoughts**

Everything seems so boring now.

I'm not sure if it's because Takeshi isn't my 'boyfriend' anymore or if everybody just gave up on trying to convince others about the Guardians actually existing. I feel so terrible. I can't believe we weren't able to help Dad at all. W-what if he does die and remain gone forever? I don't know how my family would survive. Jack Frost is the foundation of this entire family. Without him, we'd be nothing. Who would make all the funny jokes and laugh chaotically with his eldest son? Only nothingness would replace him, reminds us all that he will never come back again on Earth.

Fortunately, Takeshi and I are still friends.

However, there seems to be this mist of awkwardness whenever we do socialize.

Everything changed. I'm not sure if it was for the best... Or for the worst. Would I be happier in a fake relationship or in this stiff friendship? I can sense that Takeshi acknowledges this significant change as well. Honestly, I felt more alive when I was 'dating' that gray eyed teen. I don't know why or how, but I just did. I miss his gentle touch and smiles and laughs. Oh boy, I really miss Takeshi Kaito as my boyfriend. Damn it, this isn't a good thing! I wish I had a switch to turn off all these strange emotions circulating within me and screwing with my mind.

Yesterday, Takeshi and I were lining up to buy our lunches and his left hand was so close to mine. Without even realizing it, I almost held his hand. Good thing Takeshi didn't notice. My body still seems to forget the fact that we have officially broken up already. What is wrong with me? Not being able to control my own actions is scaring me.

"You're looking a bit down," Izumi coughed and sat beside me.

I glanced up at the concerned chatterbox and I sighed. "Things are just really complicated right now, Izumi..."

She tilted her head to the side and questioned, "Is it because you don't have Takeshi by your side anymore? Hmm?"

"W-what?! No," I furiously shook my head, "No!"

"Smells like denial~ C'mon, Thalia, you can tell me the truth~"

"It's the truth, damn it!"

"I don't think so~"

"Stop using that annoying tone!"

"This one?~"

"Yeah, _that _one!"

"Seriously though," she peered into my eyes, "it's not healthy to keep all your emotions bottled up. It can lead to stress and stuff. If you do miss Takeshi, then just admit it. You go through too much trouble denying and denying and denying-"

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"... _I do miss him, okay._ There. I said it!"

"That wasn't so bad, right?~"

"I suppose."

"I don't understand why you two broke up. You guys were like the perfect couple! What severed the relationship anyways?"

Whispering, I breathed, "It wasn't a real relationship to begin with..."

"What? I can't hear you, Thalia!"

"_I said that the whole thing was a faux."_

Izumi gasped and exclaimed in utter shock, "_I-i-it was fake the whole time?!_"

"Shut up, Izumi, and talk more quietly," I nudged her hard and yanked her outside to where it all began.

We were back on the basketball courts where I first interrogated Izumi about Takeshi. That was also when she randomly screamed that I loved him. So annoying. Well... Let's say it was different back then compared to now. I barely knew that kid. Now, it's like I'm the only person that knows everything about him. He even admitted that I was the one person he told about the whole 'almost murder scene during the swimming field trip'. Takeshi has got to have some sort of trust in me. I certainly trust him.

"I see you're having relationship issues involving my little bro," she mused.

"That's an understatement," I admitted, "honestly, I do miss Takeshi. It's just... I wanted to stop this fake relationship already. If I ever wanted to date somebody, I would do it for real. Not to make some disgusting rumor disappear."

Thalia sighed and straight forwardly answered, "It's easy to fix that! Just ask him out!"

"W-what the hell?! Normally, the guy is supposed to ask the girl out. Not the other way around!"

"It would be more interesting," she grinned, "Thalia, you would be a celebrity at our school!"

"_I do not want that, Izumi!"_

_"_Then..._ what do you want?"_

_"_A real relationship!"

In realization, I instantly clapped my hand on top of my mouth. Did I just confess that out loud? And in front of Izumi for heaven's sake! I am so stupid. So incredibly stupid. Izumi dramatically gasped and started smiling in glee. My cheeks darkened and I failed to hide it. This only made the chatterbox laugh. Embarrassed, I hid my face under my warm hands. I refuse to let others see my facial expression.

I hate feeling this way!

* * *

_Takeshi's POV_

If I were to choose one word to describe life at the moment, it would be. . .

C_rappy_.

Ever since Thalia broke up with me, everything just went downhill. I felt terrible. Even my family seemed to sense the fact that I was more depressed than usual. I don't like this feeling. I want it to go away. Sighing, I lazily peered up to the gray sky. No blue shades were visible, only dark gray clouds. Similar to my own eyes. Even the weather is reflecting my own self conflicted feelings.

Honestly, I wish I could start all over.

Except this time, I would ask out Thalia Frost for real. Instead of accidentally knocking her over with the door, I would bring her into my arms again. Although she would probably think I had problems, I would not mind at all. This time, I would confess my feelings and ask her to be my girlfriend. Why would I do that?

Because my future self would know how much I would miss everything about her. Her hugs, her kisses on the cheek, her smiles, her laughs, her words, her scent, her personality. Especially holding her hands. I loved doing that. She made me feel like a person. Not a monster I thought I was. Nobody could cheer me up until I met her. I really think I would have committed suicide if I didn't have the honour of meeting Thalia. Gah, I sound so cheesy. Unfortunately, it is impossible to start all over. _Life isn't just a game where you can rewind and pause whenever you please. _There is no such thing as a universal remote control that controls your world.

It's so difficult to ignore these feelings.

What is happening to me?

* * *

A/N: Please review! Thank you so much to everybody who did review. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: To Start Over**

It was another relatively dull day.

School flew by in a breeze and I was sitting on the bench in a deserted hallway, studying for an upcoming Math exam. For some odd reason, the library was immediately closed after school. Perhaps the librarian was sick. That would be a logical reason. However, that did not stop me from preparing myself for that chapter exam. Why am I studying here and not at home? My house is too chaotic and noisy. Mostly because of Hunter and Dad. Those two need to know when it's appropriate to calm down. I flipped to the next page in the textbook.

A brown strand fell in front of my face and it distracted from taking notes.

Annoyed, I tucked the unruly strand behind my ear and continued to furiously write in pen.

Even though my life was currently depressing, I still continue to keep up my good grades. My love life shouldn't affect my academics. I can't let it do that. Call me a nerd or not, but grades are pretty significant to me. This break up has already impacted me in so many ways. Mentally, emotionally, even physically. Mr. Benihan - my gym teacher - notices how unenthusiastic I play during games after the warm ups. Normally, I'm competitive against my classmates. Nowadays, I don't care if I get pulverised with a dodgeball. It should not cause my grades to go down as well.

Finally finishing, I stuffed everything into my backpack and strolled outside.

A frown appeared on my displeased face.

It was raining outside. Not a light drizzle. _The raining cats and dogs type._ Looks like I'm going to arrive home drenched from head to toe today. The one day I forget to bring my trusty umbrella and it just had to be today. With my shoulders slouched, I trudged in the pouring water. It feels as if I stepped into the Niagara Falls or something. I hope my textbook doesn't get ruined. My backpack is supposed to be waterproof from within. Let's hope the tag did not lie. To make things even worse, a heavy wind blew against me. My dripping hair whipped back and forth. I even forgot to bring a ponytail holder.

Such an unlucky day today.

Is it Friday the 13th?

Out of the blue, the rain stopped landing on me. I looked up and saw a dome sheltering me from the rain. Blinking multiple times, I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Do water benders from Avatar: The Last Airbender actually exist? So cool! In the distance, I could make out a figure walking closer to me. I squinted, attempting to get a clearer view. It looked like a teenage boy. He was wearing mostly black.

Could it be?...

_Takeshi_!

His dark blue bangs stood out amongst the wet environment. It is definitely Takeshi Kaito. He was strangely dry. The rain seemed to not make him wet. How can that be? More importantly, what is he doing here? It's way past the school hours. Is he also the one creating this protective waterproof dome above me? I am still waiting for that moment where I'll wake up from this bizarre dream. He took out an umbrella and opened it.

The dome broke and water started penetrating through me once again.

"Here," he held his umbrella above us, "we can share."

If I did not have these cold-resisting powers, I would have been chattering and shivering so badly. I think I would have caught a cold by now. Thank goodness my father is Jack Frost!

"Thank you, Takeshi," I gave a small smile, "what are you doing here?"

"I was studying late at school," he eyed me suspiciously, "how come you are not even remotely cold? Look at yourself. _You're dripping from head to toe._"

"I'm just not cold," I swiftly changed the topic, "what was that waterproof dome hovering above me awhile ago?"

Takeshi abruptly stopped walking and quietly questioned, "... Can I trust you with my secret?"

"Of course. Nobody else will know," I swore an oath of promise.

He hesitated before saying, "I'm not as normal as you think I am, Thalia. I have these abilities. I can manipulate the element of water."

My jaw dropped open and I exclaimed, "Y-you're the water bender?!"

He laughed and sheepishly replied, "I guess that counts as well..."

Still shocked, I listened to Takeshi explain, "I almost killed my classmate in elementary because these powers," he effortlessly formed a swirling ball of water his free hand, "went out of control. My emotions got the better of me. My anger nearly caused the death of another. I thought of myself as a monster. I separated myself from others because I did not want others to die. Eventually, I blocked myself off from everything... But then, I met you."

His gray eyes focused on me and I felt frozen in his gaze.

The water ball dispersed into a thin cloud of mist.

"You were the one that made me realize that I am a person too. Emotions do not always end in despair. They can actually make you stronger. Sure, they can be a weakness as well. However, everything feels more alive with emotions. So... Thank you for that."

"Um, you're welcome?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry for what-"

He cut me off by embracing me, the umbrella landing on a puddle. The dome was up again, sheltering the two of us from the heavy rain. Takeshi's head was buried into my hair, not seeming to care that it was wet. Gradually, I hugged him back. Without even realizing it, a huge smile graced my facial features. His hold tightened around my waist. Takeshi's familiar scent reached my nose. He smelled good.

I did miss his hugs after all.

"I'm sorry for randomly hugging you like this," he seemed embarrassed, "Broken up couples do not do this."

"We weren't even a real couple to begin with," I lightly laughed.

Takeshi smiled, "You do have a point there."

For some reason, I feel happier around him. He just told me his biggest secret. Should I also reveal mine too? It would be fair to let him know that he wasn't the only gifted human being around these parts. And that Jack Frost is my father. Wait, didn't Mr. Kaito already know my father? Sadly, Takeshi pulled away and the comforting warmth disappeared.

"I have something to confess to you," I stated.

"Me too. But, ladies first."

He has more than one secret? That does make sense. Frankly, it doesn't surprise me that Takeshi has a couple of secrets up his sleeve. That boy is quite mysterious. Might as well do this the most straight forward manner.

"I have healing powers and a built in resistance to anything cold. That is why I was not cold earlier. Yeah... I know it sounds all made up but it is the truth."

"... I wasn't expecting that. That is so cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You don't even need winter clothing."

"It is pretty awesome, huh? Anyways, I believe you also wanted to tell me something," I recalled, "Something possibly more shocking than your water abilities."

Stiffly, Takeshi nodded and weakly smiled.

Why is he acting all awkward all of a sudden? Did I somehow offend him with my questioning words? Very strange. Normally, I'm the awkward and out of place teen. Not in this case.

"... After we 'broke up', I realized something. Thalia, I missed you. That's an understatement. Frankly, I missed everything about you. I became terribly lonely without you. If it's not too much, I want to ask. Can we start over? Let's pretend all of these rumors and shit never happened," he grinned brightly.

I could literally feel my cheeks burn hot. Words failed to escape my mouth and I continued staring at Takeshi in absolute disbelief. He m-missed me too? I cannot believe this is happening. This has to be some good dream or something.

"W-what?" I managed to squeak out.

"I apologize if I confused you. Thalia, I care about you. More than you would ever think. So... I ask this one question. Will you be my girlfriend? For real this time? I understand if you don't feel the same way and accept my fate as part of the friend zoned."

Happily, I blurted out, "Yes, I'd love to be, Takeshi!"

The bluenette seemed shocked and sputtered, "R-really?!"

"Yeah, you idiot," I chuckled.

Takeshi snapped out of it and smirked.

"Then you would not mind if I did this?"

"Depends on what you mean hmmm-"

His lips landed right on mine, stopping me from finishing the sentence. If this truly is a dream, don't want to wake up. Driven by instinct, I shut my eyes. My mouth was frozen in surprise, but quickly responded to Takeshi's kiss. Strangely, he tasted like mint dark chocolate. His arms sneakily wrapped around me, pulling my body closer. My hands magically ended up in his hair. I started playing with dark blue locks, enjoying the silky feel.

There goes my first kiss.

It only lasted for approximately five seconds, but felt like an eternity. I pulled away first and gingerly touched my lips. Wow. Who knew Takeshi would make a skilled kisser? I certainly didn't. Impressive for somebody who has zero dating experience. There was an odd fire ablaze in his gray eyes. We were no longer touching each other.

"I hope you enjoyed it," he scratched the back of his head, "since you are gonna receive a lot of kisses from me beyond this point."

"I think I would like that," I interlaced my fingers in his, "let's go back home first, Takeshi."

"That would be a smart idea. I'll walk you home," he smiled the brightest I've ever seen.

* * *

A/N: THEY GOT TOGETHER. It's official guys! So much fun writing this chapter, teehee!~ I kept my promise this time. XD However... _will they be able to stop Jack Frost and the rest of Guardians?_ Please do leave a review and tell me your thoughts! Hope y'all have a nice day/night wherever you may be. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The End & A New Beginning**

_Hunter's POV_

I was busy playing Grand Theft Auto V and then somebody decided to tap my shoulder. Seriously? Can't they see I'm trying to play a serious driving video game right now! What I wasn't expecting was to see Dad standing behind me. Immediately, I paused the game and raised an eyebrow. He better have a good reason for talking to me now of all times.

Kindly, he questioned, "Can we talk, Hunter?"

I gulped. I'm definitely in trouble for something. Why else would Dad want to talk with me during my video game playing time? I mentally prepared for whatever he planning to chastise me on. Whether if it's sneaking out to party last weekend or accidentally adding a spoon of salt instead of sugar in his coffee last Monday or turning his white shirt pink when I added Thalia's bright pink tank top to the laundry, I shall survive. I will make it out of this alive. Yeah, Hunter, you can do this!... Nah, I'm screwed.

"Uh... Dad, what is it? I'm not in trouble," I anxiously laughed, "right?"

The white-haired man genuinely burst out laughing and incredulously questioned back, "Why, Hunter, do you always think you're in trouble when I talk to you? This is the second time now. Are you hiding something from your father? Like a secret girlfriend?..."

"Ew, hell no!"

"Watch your language, son."

"You swear too, Dad. Don't deny that."

"Just because I swear occasionally does not mean you have to copy me."

"Too bad because it's been my dream to be exactly like you when I grow up!"

"I sincerely hope that was sarcasm, Hunter."

"What if it isn't?"

"Then have fun living on the streets homeless later."

"Thanks. Dad."

"It was my pleasure!"

"... Sometimes I wish that you could be a bit more of an average father..."

"_Too bad because I'm Jack Frost_."

"You used my own words against me! How could you? You're my own father!"

"Stop being so melodramatic, Hunter. Being a father doesn't affect my true personality."

"Anyways," I sighed heavily and accusingly poked his chest, "_why did you ask to talk with me in the first place? _It's not because I'm in trouble, that's all I know."

The Guardian of winter warmly smiled.

"I just wanted to thank you for trying to help others believe in the Guardians again. Let me rephrase that actually. We - the Guardians - would like to thank you, Thalia, and your friends for attempting to assist children and teens to believe once more. Although all of you failed miserably, it was nice to know you tried. It's really the effort that counts, right?"

Blinking multiple times, I demanded, "How the hell did you know, Dad?!"

"Again, language."

"Whatever, just tell me already!"

"It was kinda of obvious when all of you guys were discussing about it one afternoon in the house. I was upstairs, hearing your entire conversations."

"Creepy much?"

"I'm just looking out for my dear children."

I scoffed. "Yeah. Literally."

"I am being completely serious here, Hunter. We all appreciate your hard work. There is good news after all thanks to you."

"Wait, what?"

Dad grinned and happily announced, "There has been a slight increase in believers. Looks like we might not disappear yet. Your hard work wasn't put to waste after all!"

"Whoa, are you serious, Dad?!"

"Yeah, I am!"

And together, we loudly cheered and did our own crappy happy dances, not caring about our pissed off neighbours that were trying to sleep.

Did I forget to mention that it was midnight on a Tuesday?

Oh. . . my bad.

* * *

_Thalia's POV_

Takeshi and I were now a real, legitimate, genuine couple in love. Of course, the entire school. However, we did not care about them any more. The two of us simply brushed off all those unnecessary rumours and gossip. All that mattered was that we were finally together. And yes, I do realize I'm thinking so disgustingly cliche and cheesy lines normally found in predictable romantic movies. It was the truth though. We were finally content.

Here we were.

Walking in the park where we supposedly met each other.

More cliche lines. Don't worry, it will stop. Hopefully. As I deeply thought, I didn't realize I was shivering until a warm leather jacket was placed on my cold, slightly shaking back. I saw worry etched on Takeshi's face. He was now clad in a white V-neck. I swear, he only wears shades of gray, white, and black. Honestly, I have never seen him wear any other colour. I am even his girlfriend! I really am lucky to have Takeshi as a boyfriend. He's nearly perfect other than his clothing style. I can fix that. Insert evil laugh with thunder crackling behind me.

"You were shivering, Thalia," his tone was dripping with concern, "you should have worn warmer clothes! I don't want you catching a cold already."

I warmly smiled and properly put on his jacket which was baggy on me. "You know... You're so cute when you worry about me, Takeshi. Don't worry. There's always cough drops at the pharmacy."

"Not exactly reassuring if you're aiming for that," he sighed and rested an arm around my waist.

"How come you are so incredibly warm? Yeah, I got these cold-resistant powers. But, I still feel the heat from your body. It's so comforting."

Takeshi looked embarrassed and we entered a local cafe. After ordering a hot chocolate and coffee, I gave back his leather jacket. This hoodie I'm wearing is just not fit for the cold, huh? I don't feel the cold, but my body still reacts to it. I am not fully affected by it though. My powers has its ups and downs. Almost like life. When there is good, bad is lurking in the shadows, if that makes any sense.

"It should be snowing soon," my boyfriend stared past the window, "and you better be wearing a big puffy snow jacket, Thalia."

I laughed and playfully bantered, "Your heat can always warm me up too, Takeshi."

Both of us laughed and the waiter placed our warm drinks on the table. We thanked him and immediately started sipping on our steaming beverages. For some odd reason, the waiter looked as if he knew something I didn't. That small yet knowing smirk had gotta mean something. Must have been my eyes tricking me. Remind me to get my eyes checked later. My hot chocolate singed my tongue at first, but I got used to it. I don't fare well with heat unless it's edible. Or drinkable, in this case.

"I don't understand how you can like the bitter taste of coffee," I voiced out my opinion, "I'd rather drink Starbuck's frappuccino. At least, they taste like a sweet cappuccino drink."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just like bitter stuff... I know, I have the taste buds of an adult."

"Hey, Takeshi, do you think we'll get married one day? Maybe start a family? I know it's a bit too early in the relationship to discuss about this matter, but I am a bit curious."

"You can count on it," he smirked, "I'm not letting you go to any other man except me."

Takeshi's words made my heart beat faster and I knew my cheeks were painted tomato red.

"Stop it, Takeshi," I sputtered, "y-you're embarrassing me!"

"How can I not tease my beautiful, cute, adorable, funny girlfriend?"

"Do you really love me that much?"

"How can you still doubt that? Of course I do," he grinned, "what ever would I do without my precious Thalia Frost by my side? You have always known that I was your Mr. Right from the start. But - wait for it, this is gonna be good - did you ever know that my first name was 'Always'?"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He got me on that one.

"So, Takeshi the player, do you have any more tricks up your sleeve?"

"Actually," the bluenette cheekily smiled, "I do. Wanna hear it?"

"I hope it's not cheesy," I crossed my fingers for good measure.

After shaking his head, he asked, "Knock, knock?"

Biting down my lip to stop my growing smile, I automatically questioned back, "Who's there?"

"Marry."

"Marry, who?"

"_Marry me_, of course," a smile lit up Takeshi's happy face, "as I said before, I'm not letting you marrying anyone else except me. I'll propose properly later since we are too young to get married now."

I gasped and stuttered in disbelief, "_Is this for real, Takeshi Kaito?_"

"Yes."

On the verge of crying, I gleefully exclaimed, "Then, I will marry you when the time comes!"

"_You will also make babies with me too_, right? You do know how badly my older siblings want to be aunts and uncles of our future children. I'm sure our parents will also appreciate being gifted with lots and lots of grandchildren. Besides, imagine how many abilities our children will have! Perhaps water bending, healing babies."

Laughing, I lightly punched him in the shoulder and yelled, "_Takeshi, you perverted dirty sicko!_"

Takeshi chuckled and replied, "I love you too, Thalia."

**THE END.**

* * *

A/N: I said the sequel would be shorter than Frozen, riiight? ;) I cannot believe that throughout this entire story, Hunter didn't have any kind of lover. Meh, maybe he was secretly gay for Kenichi like Nico for Percy Jackson. One-sided yaoi FTW! :D I might make a sequel of Hunter's story if I get a request and if I have time on my hands. (I am busy finishing all of my incomplete stories on FictionPress after all XD) I'm thinking of something under these lines. A more darker and mystery fanfic, if I may say.

' _A secret is hidden from everyone's eyes. Mother Nature was not Pitch Black's only daughter. Gwyneth Faye is the second daughter of him. The girl has no idea who her biological parents are since she was dropped off at an orphanage upon birth. Hunter Frost - son of Jack Frost - bumps into her one day and her dark past resurfaces. The real question is who will Gwyneth side with? The Guardians or Pitch Black, her true father?_ '

Haven't come up with the title yet. XD I have thought of a few such as 'Daughter of Darkness', 'Thorns in the Tale', 'Unknown', or 'Cold & Dark' (reference to Pitch's quote: What goes better together than cold and darkness?). I've never written such a serious story before... Humor is my strong point because I'm just naturally funny. Well, according to everybody else anyways. =w=

**Please review! (I might put an epilogue)**


End file.
